Séquestration
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Lors d'une prise d'otages, Draco se fait enlever et séquestrer. Harry, devenu Auror, décide de venir en aide avec son équipe afin de trouver le ou les ravisseurs de notre joli blond. Mais il s'avère que les conséquences sont bien plus grandes que ne l'on croit.
1. Chapter 1

**Séquestration**

 **Pairing :** Draco/Harry (et possibles couples secondaires hétéros ou Yaoi)

 **Genres :** Suspens – angoisses – famille - Romance

 **Rating :** M – présences de tortures psychologiques et physiques ainsi que viol

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages à part quelques-uns que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Lors d'une prise d'otages, Draco se fait enlever et séquestré. Harry, devenu Auror, décide de venir en aide avec son équipe afin de trouver le ou les ravisseurs de notre joli blond. Mais il s'avère que les conséquences sont bien plus grandes que ne l'on croit.

 _Bonjour,_

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur le Harry/Draco. J'ai préféré mettre le rating M car il y aura des scènes qui peuvent choquer telles que les violences physiques, psychologiques avec présence de viol et d'humiliation._

 _Je préfère avertir le public même si chacun fait ce qu'il veut de ses lectures x) Au moins j'aurai prévenu._

 _À part le Drarry, il y aura de possibles couples secondaires qui peuvent être Yaoi ou hétéros._

 _La fiction est actuellement en cours et je ne sais absolument pas vers quand elle sera terminée. Avec mes études (je suis en alternance), je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. J'essayerai donc de publier le plus régulièrement possible, sachant que j'ai déjà une réserve de chapitres au fond de mon ordinateur._

 _Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en m'excusant d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pourrez trouver._

 _Je remercie ma bêta SeeASweetSmile pour ses conseils._

 **O/O/O**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« Scoop du jour : prise d'otages dans un restaurant chic à Londres ! » S'écria un marchand de journaux sur le chemin de traverse.

Depuis l'ouverture des magasins, à sept heures précise, la foule était plus dense que d'habitude dans les librairies où vendaient les journaux ainsi que les kiosques indépendants tenus par des modestes sorciers. En effet, il y avait tant de personnes qu'ils se bousculaient pour avoir le scoop du moment, que certaines n'hésitaient pas à user les grands moyens pour trouver son chemin dans cette effervescence.

« L'héritier Malfoy kidnappé lors d'une prise d'otages ! » S'époumona à nouveau le marchand de journaux.

Des murmures s'envolèrent à cette annonce tandis que des visages curieux et des yeux étonnés observèrent les lignes fraîchement écrites sur le fameux journal _La Gazette_ !

Non loin de là, les bureaux de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ étaient dans une atmosphère agitée. Les employés qui s'occupaient des livraisons de journaux étaient débordés par les hiboux qui devaient s'envoler vers les foyers abonnés au journal. Évidemment, la nouvelle avait fait grand bruit et les habitants britanniques souhaitaient avoir leurs journaux rapidement entre leurs mains.

La veille au soir, lorsque Rita Skeeter avait su cette bouleversante nouvelle, elle n'avait pas hésité à faire appeler ses collègues pour changer le sujet principal de la Gazette du lendemain. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à refaire la couverture du magazine avant de vérifier rapidement les témoignages et les sources des informations. Certains s'étaient même déplacés sur les lieux pour être sûrs des informations avérées et pour -de surcroît- anticipé d'autres actualités nouvelles sur ce scoop exclusif.

Tandis que loin de cette agitation, dans des bureaux de la section personnes disparues, des Aurors lisaient l'article avec soin.

« Comment les journalistes ont pu connaître aussi rapidement l'enlèvement de Draco Malfoy ! Ça s'est passé tard hier soir ! » S'étonna Théodore Nott dans un regard colérique en direction du journal qu'il venait de jeter misérablement sur son bureau.

Théodore connaissait l'héritier Malfoy depuis qu'il était en bas âge, et malgré les apparences et les différences qu'ils avaient entre eux, ils étaient amis. Et la guerre qu'ils avaient dû subir trois ans auparavant les avaient rapprochés. Pour cause, leurs pères respectifs étaient en prison. Cela les rendaient quelque peu orphelins mais c'était aussi leur fort point commun. Mutuellement, ils se soutenaient, même si Théodore savait impertinemment que son ami n'était guère intime avec son géniteur.

Il glissa sa main émaciée dans sa chevelure sombre et lisse avant de souffler doucement afin de reprendre son calme. C'était assez rare qu'il montre autant d'émotions, mais cette affaire d'enlèvement n'avait absolument rien à lui plaire. Il craignait déjà le pire et espéra vivement que son ami soit sain et sauf rapidement.

« De toute façon, ils le sauront tôt ou tard..., essaya de rassurer son collègue, Neville Londubat, il faut dire que la prise d'otage a attiré tous les regards. »

Un pauvre sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Théodore lorsqu'il voyait l'homme assit au bout de la pièce, le réconforter maladroitement. À l'époque de Poudlard, il n'avait jamais parlé avec lui et n'éprouvait rarement le besoin de partager quoique ce soit avec une autre personne. Théodore était une personne solitaire qui aimait les livres et écouter les autres parler. Lorsqu'il s'était intégré dans la nouvelle équipe de la section personnes portées disparues, Neville l'avait tout de suite mis à l'aise avec sa gentillesse maladroite.

« Écoute Théodore, on fera tout notre possible pour retrouver Mafloy. C'est vrai que je ne le porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur et que je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais il est ton ami alors je ferai tout t'aider à le retrouver. »

Théodore lisait de la détermination dans le regard de son collègue et ne put acquiescer dans un petit sourire timide. Au moins, il était sûr de pouvoir compter sur Neville en cas de besoin et il le prouvait en déclarant ces mots. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait un peu rassuré par cette confession.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre homme cerné et lassé. Les deux collègues l'observèrent s'installer à son bureau dans un silence étrange. Ledit jeune homme, glissa sa main sur son visage, faisant ressortir ses lunettes rondes de son nez, avant de soupirer grassement face à la situation critique dont il avait pris connaissance depuis peu.

Les deux collègues se regardèrent, comme si l'un tenta de convaincre l'autre de briser le silence et dans ce combat visuel et silencieux, ce fut Neville qui perdit. Ce dernier mordilla sa lèvre étonnamment rose et se leva de sa chaise afin de se diriger vers son ami et collègue.

« Harry ? »

Le concerné releva ses orbes verts sur Neville qui, dans un regard qui trahissait sa maladresse, lui valut un léger bégaiement :

« T-tu as réussi à parler avec Madame Malfoy ?

\- Ouais... soupira-t-il avant de poser son regard sur Théodore, elle ne sait pas qui pourrait être les kidnappeurs. Sa famille fait l'objet de nombreuses lettres de menace, mais jamais il n'y avait eu de passage à l'acte.

\- Des lettres de menace ? Draco m'en a jamais parlé. Elle te les a données ?

\- Non pas encore. Elle est partie chez elle pour les chercher. J'ai insisté pour qu'elle soit protégée par un auror. »

À ces informations Neville et Théodore acquiescèrent avant d'entendre des petits coups à la porte. Harry cria au visiteur d'entrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en carré plongeant ainsi qu'un grand noir vêtu d'un costard, digne d'un homme d'affaires. C'était Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, deux amis de Draco Malfoy et de Théodore Nott.

« Théo, qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? ! » Cria Blaise, inquiet

Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec Harry avant de demander à ses deux amis de quitter les bureaux pour s'installer dans un autre lieu plus calme et plus intime. Pansy et Blaise acquiescèrent tout simplement avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi de l'Auror qui aurait préféré éviter cette confrontation.

« Neville, je compte sur toi pour déchiffrer la moindre lettre lorsque Madame Malfoy nous les déposera, ordonna-t-il en se relevant de son fauteuil.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du Survivant. Neville l'avait toujours suivi, l'avait toujours encouragé et c'était sûrement l'une des rares personnes qui le connaissait réellement. Quand il lui avait dit, après la guerre, qu'il souhaitait devenir Auror, au début Harry ne l'avait pas cru. Après toutes ces horreurs qu'ils avaient connues, Harry s'étonnait de voir que son ami voulait continuer à se battre. Mais il avait su quelque temps plus tard, que Neville avait découvert une section très peu connue des autres services et de la population sorcière, celle des personnes portées disparues et cela avait intrigué Harry plus qu'il ne se l'avouait. C'était un service qui avait était conçu pendant la guerre et qui cherchait des jeunes à recruter pour former des équipes.

C'était une évidence pour Harry et il avait fait part de sa motivation à intégrer la formation initiale d'Auror pour travailler dans la section tant convoitée, à Neville ainsi qu'à ses autres amis, Hermione et Ron. Malgré la réticence de ces derniers, ils l'avaient encouragé et finalement, Harry avait passé trois ans de formation et de stages auprès de Neville jusqu'à être dans la même équipe. Bien sûr, son statut de Héros avait influencé la décision des chefs pour que Neville soit à ses côtés. Parfois être un Héros avait du bon, songea-t-il d'un air nostalgique.

« Je vais prendre un café, tu en veux un ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît. »

Neville prépara le tableau blanc où les informations cruciales seront écrites ainsi que la photo de la personne disparue sera accrochée. Harry laissa la porte grande ouverte afin d'aérer cette atmosphère de pression accumulée dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la machine à café magique au fond du couloir.

On pouvait dire que la journée avait bien commencé...

 **O/O/O**

Dans une pièce agréable aux tons marron et orange, Théodore et ses deux amis s'étaient installés auprès d'une table ronde. Cet espace était réservé aux professionnels qui avaient besoin de parler de choses importantes avec les civils loin des oreilles curieuses et des regards intimidants.

« Alors ce qui est écrit dans la presse est vrai ? Draco s'est fait enlever ? ! S'angoissa Pansy

\- Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Questionna Blaise, tout aussi inquiet que son amie.

\- Oui, pour l'instant nous ne savons pas qui est derrière tout cela. Mais il s'avérait qu'ils étaient plusieurs et qu'ils ont profité de la prise d'otages pour le kidnapper. Nous pensons que les ravisseurs souhaitent une rançon en échange de sa délivrance.

\- Il n' y a pas eu de nouvelles des ravisseurs depuis ?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Nous enquêtons toujours. »

Il voyait la brune retenir ses larmes tandis que Blaise lâcha un grand soupir, devinant qu'il encaissait encore le choc. Théodore repensa aux lettres de menace dont Harry lui avait informé et se demanda si les deux personnes en face de lui étaient averties de cette affaire.

« Est-ce vous étiez au courant que la famille Malfoy recevait des menaces ? »

Ils voyaient à leurs visages décomposés par l'effarement que ces derniers n'avaient pas non plus, eux aussi, la connaissance de ces faits. Il s'avérait que personne ne semblait être au courant...

« Neville a pris le témoignage de la petite amie de Draco. Elle était avec lui, hier.

\- Qui ? Lana ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Non, non, Draco n'était plus avec cette nana. Ils ont rompu la semaine dernière, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, avec toutes ces filles, je n'arrive plus à me rappeler des noms.

\- Elle s'appelait plutôt Mélissa.

\- T'es sûr ? Ce n'était pas plutôt Samia ?

\- En fait, elle se nomme Marilyn. » Trancha Théodore, agacé.

Bon sang, cette conversation prouvait bien que Draco enchaînait rapidement les liaisons et faisaient des femmes seulement des divertissantes conquêtes.

« Hum. Une blonde, je présume. » Enchaîna Pansy.

Bingo. Avait-il envie de dire ironiquement Théodore. Avec toutes ces filles que Draco avait réussi à séduire, il y en avait bien une qui pourrait lui donner de nouvelles informations, espéra le brun.

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas vraiment au courant des conquêtes de notre Étalon blond, vous ne connaissez pas les identités de ses ex, par hasard ? »

Il vit un sourire narquois s'afficher sur le visage sombre de son ami avant d'entendre un léger soupir de la part de la brune. Il comprit à leurs regards sérieux qu'ils connaissaient certaines filles et que la liste semblait être longue. Très longue.

 **O/O/O**

Il faisait sombre. Draco papillonnait des yeux doucement et observa difficilement le lieu où il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un sous-sol. Ses yeux gris-bleus s'habituèrent à cette pièce assombrissante, ressemblant à une cave vide. Ses mains dans son dos, il n'arrivait pas à les bouger. Pour cause, il fut durement attaché lorsque que ses agresseurs l'avaient découvert au restaurant.

Il voyait une légère lumière du jour filtrer à travers une toute petite fenêtre poussiéreuse ancrée dans un mur de pierre, lui faisant réaliser que la journée avait bien débutée depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Il se remémora les événements de la veille. Il avait entamé une belle soirée avec sa nouvelle copine et avait décidé d'user les grands moyens pour la charmer encore plus. Ils étaient arrivés au plat principal et il s'était déjà imaginé dans son lit avec la belle blonde. Il l'avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant dans une boutique de vêtements, et en employant sa séduction légendaire, Draco avait réussi à prendre ses coordonnées afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver rapidement. Bien entendu, la jeune femme était tombée dans son piège et n'avait qu'une seule hâte : le revoir après le travail.

Puis soudainement, il avait entendu des cris puis vu des sorts se projeter dans tous les sens avant de comprendre que trois personnes cagoulées s'étaient introduites dans le restaurant réputé. Il avait lu de la peur dans les regards des autres attablés ainsi que dans celle de son invitée. Il avait essayé de contrôler son sang-froid lorsqu'une voix grave retenti. Avec un seul sort, un des preneurs d'otages avait pris possession de toutes les baguettes des personnes présentes. Un autre leur avait demandé de se mettre au sol avant que la troisième personne masquée ne l'avait observée avec insistance. Cette personne lui avait ordonné de rester assis sur sa chaise tandis que des murmures et de pleurs étouffés des autres otages arrivèrent à ses oreilles.

À cet instant, Draco Malfoy était terrifié. Il avait eu peur que l'heure de sa mort ait sonné, que l'un de ses agresseurs puisse lui ôter la vie aussi misérablement et lamentablement sans qu'il puisse réellement se battre.

Tandis que les deux autres personnes cagoulées ordonnèrent aux clients et aux employés du restaurant de leur donner leurs bijoux et leur argent, la troisième personne -qui le fixait toujours, s'était avancée jusqu'à lui avant d'entendre soudainement sa voix.

C'était une voix déformée par un sort, tout comme les deux autres voleurs. Ils avaient préparé leur coup, Draco le pressentait. Ils étaient là pour lui.

Rapidement, les secours étaient arrivés en grand renfort et une longue heure s'était écoulée durant lesquels les ravisseurs s'étaient amusés à faire peur aux clients et surtout à maltraiter le jeune homme. Ils l'avaient attaché à sa chaise et chacun à leur tour, ils lui avaient lancés un sort de torture, le forçant à lâcher quelques cris de souffrances. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ressentirait à nouveau le _Doloris_ après ces trois ans de paix.

Il pouvait entendre Marilyn pleurer à ses pieds tandis que les quelques enfants qui étaient encore présents à cette heure tardive, étaient toujours allongés sur le sol, se serrant contre leurs parents.

Il avait songé soudainement aux lettres de menace qu'il recevait à son grand appartement. Il savait aussi que sa mère en recevait, mais que c'était plus destiné à lui qu'à elle. Il avait observé ses ravisseurs lors de la prise d'otages et il s'était demandé durant un instant si ces trois personnes étaient les auteurs d'une de ces fameuses lettres.

Et puis, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les preneurs d'otages avaient ordonné rapidement aux personnes présentes de quitter les lieux avant qu'ils n'eurent changés d'avis. Il avait vu Marilyn se relever, effrayée avant de lui lâcher un petit « désolé » et de s'enfuir avec le reste des clients du restaurant en direction de la sortie. Pendant ce remue-ménage, les trois acolytes l'avaient portés par la chaise et étaient allés derrière le restaurant où ils transpanèrent aussi rapide qu'une ombre.

Subitement, le bruit d'une lourde porte retentit dans la sombre cave, faisant revenir Draco dans la réalité, avant que des pas se firent entendre par ses claquements sur le sol plâtré et froid.

« Salut mon mignon. »

Draco releva son regard vers l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. D'après ses souvenirs, il semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Il le détailla rapidement et constata ironiquement qu'il avait un air d'un Weasley avec sa couleur de cheveux qui tirait vers le roux. Il avait une petite barbe qui naissait sur son menton tandis qu'un sourire morbide se dessina sur son visage pâle et allongé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! »

Draco se déchaîna subitement lui provoquant une grimace de douleur. La corde qui lui enserrait ses poignets était bloquée contre le tuyau qui longeait le mur derrière lui tandis que ses pieds déchaussés semblaient être noués par un fil magique et invisible sans aucun doute dû à un sort.

« Ce que je veux ? C'est te voir souffrir, Malfoy... » Déclara-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus vers lui.

À l'aide de son index, le kidnappeur frôla doucement la joue droite du blond qui s'écarta vivement à ce premier contact. Il ne connaissait pas ce gars-là et il voulait le faire souffrir, mais pourquoi ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé, ni rencontré. En tout cas, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait.

« Vous êtes complètement cinglé !

\- Cinglé, dis-tu, hein..., répondit-il en avançant sa bouche contre son oreille, tu préfères la torture moldu ou sorcière, chéri ? »

Face à cette proposition perfide, il écarquilla ses yeux avant de le voir sortir sa baguette de sa poche arrière. Il comprit à l'instant-même ce qu'il allait subir et frissonna de peur aux futurs sorts que son bourreau s'apprêtait à lui faire endurer.

Un cri lui arracha la gorge tellement il sentait ses os se briser dans tout son corps. Il essayait de calmer son hurlement, mais malheureusement, ce fut impossible tellement la souffrance lui était insupportable. Il avait l'impression que cette affliction ne s'arrêtait jamais lorsque, soudainement, il respira d'un coup, reprenant l'oxygène qu'il ne pensait pas avoir autant perdu.

« Tu veux tester la torture moldu maintenant ? » Susurra à nouveau à son oreille.

La respiration saccadée, il n'osa pas provoquer encore plus son martyriseur qui prenait un malin plaisir à observer ses mimiques douloureuses. Ne connaissant très moyennement le monde moldu, malgré qu'il se fût ouvert à cette drôle communauté afin de séduire une de ses fameuses conquêtes qui était né-moldu, il n'avait jamais pris connaissance ce qu'était la torture moldue. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait être la torture moldu tellement il devinait à quel point elle pouvait être multiple.

Au moment où l'homme remit en place sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, une autre voix résonna dans le sous-sol.

« Alors Bryan, on commence à s'amuser sans moi ! » Reprocha-t-il d'un air faussement indigné.

Draco le vit peu à peu s'avancer dans la pénombre de la pièce et découvrit un visage qui contrastait avec celui du fameux Bryan. Il était grand, sans aucun doute, frôlait-il les deux mètres. Il était étonnamment très mince et son allure lui faisait penser à un moldu. Les vêtements qu'il portait ne venaient pas du monde sorcier, ce qui lui faisait supposer que cet homme vivait dans la communauté moldu. Sa peau était mâte, lui rappelant son ami Blaise, qui avait la couleur plus foncée. Un pauvre sourire à peine visible se forma sur ses lèvres à la pensée de son meilleur ami, devinant à quel point il serait inquiet de sa disparition.

Le bruit d'une d'ouverture d'une valise métallique fit sortir le blond de ses pensées et il vit le grand mâte sortir un grand fouet dans les innombrables choses qui remplissaient la boîte grise. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en comprenant qu'il allait encore longuement endurer la torture de ses bourreaux.

« Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je te laisse le meilleur, rigola doucement Bryan.

\- J'espère bien. Vas-y, retire sa belle chemise blanche, elle doit coûter la peau du cul...

\- Ah ouais, tu m'étonnes ! »

Bryan ne se fit pas prier et détacha brutalement la chemise de sa victime, lui faisant éclater quelques boutons fragiles avant de profiter pour toucher plus intensément son torse.

« Hé, mais ne me touchez pas ! »

Il lui arracha la chemise en soie avant de continuer à tripoter ses tétons rose pâle. Un sourire pervers coupa son visage en deux tandis que son camarade prenait un malin plaisir à contempler la scène.

« Arrêtez ! Retirez vos sales mains de moi ! » Cria Draco, enragé.

Le blond s'agit dans tous les sens, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il continue de le peloter. Il croisa ses yeux marrons où une lueur de folie tanguait au fond de son regard. Draco fut soudainement dégoûté de ce qu'il lui faisait. C'était la première fois qu'un homme le touchait de cette manière, après tout, ce qu'il aimait, c'était les femmes et non les hommes.

« À mon tour maintenant. »

À la voix du second tortionnaire, l'homme interrompit ses caresses et se redressa avant de s'éloigner de Draco. Ce dernier vit le mâte lui sourire d'un air sadique tout en effleurant le fouet de ses bouts des doigts. À cet instant-là, Draco se demanda qu'elle fût la pire torture, celle venant de la magie ou celle venant des moldu ? Le premier coup de fouet qui claqua amèrement sa peau pâle lui donna, sans équivoque, la réponse à sa question muette...

 **O/O/O**

Aux alentours de onze heures, une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années parcourut les couloirs du ministère de la magie où se trouvait la section des personnes portées disparues. Elle avait dans ses mains une grosse boîte en carton où se trouvait de nombreuses lettres ouvertes et gardées précieusement depuis la fin de la guerre, trois ans auparavant.

Elle était accompagnée d'un Auror d'une trentaine d'années qui avait pour mission de la protéger. Après quelques instants, ils furent arrivés devant les bureaux avant que le professionnel frappât durement sur la porte en bois. Elle fut ouverte subitement sur Neville qui remercia son collègue d'avoir emmené la personne tant attendue. Il demanda à la dame de rentrer avant que celle-ci déposât la boîte sur l'un des trois bureaux. Elle glissa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, décoiffant à peine son chignon parfait.

« Bonjour madame Malfoy, salua maladroitement Neville, installez-vous, je vous prie. »

La concernée ne se fit pas prier et s'assit convenablement à une chaise en face de son bureau tandis que Neville l' informa que son collègue, Harry, allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre. Narcissa Malfoy acquiesça sans dire mot. Elle était fatiguée. Des cernes fins soulignaient son joli regard. Depuis qu'elle avait su que des personnes s'en étaient pris à son fils, la veille, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle observa la grande pièce avant que son regard épuisé tombât sur le tableau blanc où était accrochée la photo de son fils. Hier, Théodore l' avait gentiment demandé une photo portait de son fils, lui disant qu'il risquerait d'en avoir besoin pour les recherches. Et toute bonne mère, elle en avait plein de son fils unique et elle lui en avait donné plusieurs comme si cela pouvait faire revenir rapidement son fils disparu. Elle espéra au fond d'elle que cette affaire se terminerait vite et bien, qu'Harry rentrerait dans la pièce et lui informerait que son fils était sain et sauf, qu'il était juste là, derrière la porte.

À ces pensées optimistes, elle fut brusquement sortie de sa rêverie. En effet, Harry venait de rentrer dans les bureaux, augmentant ainsi la pulsion cardiaque de Narcissa, qui dans un espoir fou, lui demanda s'il avait retrouvé son fils. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage de l'Auror en entendant ces mots.

« Non, pas encore Madame. J'ose espérer qu'avec votre aide, nous pourrons le retrouver rapidement. »

Et ce fut sur cette réponse, que les deux Aurors commencèrent à éplucher les diverses lettres que Narcissa avait emmenées tandis qu'elle le renseigna ici et là, les circonstances de la réception de certaines menaces.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je vous remercie pour les follows et les ajouts en favoris ! Je remercie également Deponia qui a laissé la première review de la fiction !_

 _Le chapitre 2 a été corrigé et re-edité ! Je remercie ma bêta de m'avoir aidé à corriger mon chapitre._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi à part les trois ravisseurs et éventuellement certaines ex-copines de Draco Malfoy (comme Marilyn par exemple).

 **O/O/O**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Des rires firent écho dans la cave vide où deux hommes tabassèrent le souffre-douleur, qui se trouvait au sol, à coups de pied. Draco supportait de moins en moins leurs coups, mais ne craquerait jamais devant ses ravisseurs. Il se l'était juré.

« On devient célèbre Jimmy, on devient célèbre ! Répéta Bryan pour l'énième fois depuis la veille

\- Oui, Nylia va être ravie. » Répondit le mâte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Draco ne comprenait pas à quoi ils faisaient allusion. Pourquoi ils deviendraient célèbres ? Et qui était-ce cette Nylia ? Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir tellement les coups pleuvaient sur son corps meurtri. Depuis hier, les deux bourreaux ne l'avaient pas laissé tranquille une seule fois, à part peut-être la nuit, et malgré cela, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. C'était son deuxième jour en tant que captif et ses deux tortionnaires s'étaient énormément amusé à lui affliger des douleurs insoutenables pour son pauvre corps qui avait dû mal à supporter toute cette torture.

Depuis hier après-midi, Draco les entendait dire qu'ils allaient être célèbres et que le monde allait encore parler d'eux. Il n'avait pas osé leur demander de quoi ils causaient, de crainte d'avoir une sentence encore pire que ce qu'il subissait déjà.

Le regard envieux de Bryan le dissuada rapidement de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qui cachait derrière son air pervers et tenta depuis la veille d'oublier ses mains sur lui. Il espéra dans son for intérieur qu'il ne recommencerait pas à faire ce genre de chose.

Un coup plus féroce lui fit arracher un cri aigu, lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus le tabassage. Il ne sentit que les maux provenant de ces ecchymoses ici et là, présent sur son torse ainsi que son visage où il devina qu'une petite bosse poussée sur son front. Quelques traces rougies des coups de fouet étaient fraîchement ancrées sur sa peau pâle, lui rappelant la longue torture qu'il avait dû encourir malgré lui. Il avait cru durant un instant que son nez était cassé avant qu'un léger saignement surgisse de sa cavité nasale. Il essaya de se tenir droit, tenant tête aux deux hommes qui étaient toujours devant lui. Le mâte prenait un papier journal avant de comprendre que c'était _La_ _Gazette_ , le plus célèbre des journaux sorciers.

Soudainement, l'homme lui jeta négligemment le journal dans sa direction, accentuant un bruit sourd, preuve que le magazine venait de tomber auprès du blond. Ce dernier observa les gros titres d'un article et comprit que ce dernier parlait de la prise d'otages.

« Bon, il est temps de rejoindre Nylia. » Dit simplement Jimmy dans un ton neutre.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux complices quittèrent le sous-sol d'un pas impatient, laissant Draco seul, avec pour compagnie un journal et ses blessures vives. Le jeune homme observa les photos en noir et blanc qui s'animèrent sous son regard surpris. Alors comme cela, les journalistes avaient écrit un article sur la prise d'otages, et même sur son enlèvement. Rapidement, il parcourut les lignes dans une lecture silencieuse.

 _«_ _ **Draco Malfoy kidnappé lors d'une prise d'otages !**_

 _Le jeudi 15 février vers 22hOO trois personnes cagoulées se sont introduites dans un des restaurants les plus chics de Londres The Palm Court. D'après plusieurs témoignages, les trois individus étaient armés de leurs baguettes et ont commencés à persécuter l'héritier Malfoy qui était accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme. D'après sa petite amie, Marilyn McLastest, ils étaient en train de dîner tranquillement en amoureux lorsque des bruits suspects ont été entendus, avant d'apercevoir les trois ravisseurs les menacer. Ces derniers ont finalement laissé les otages sains et saufs, une heure plus tard, en prenant Draco Malfoy avec eux._

 _Rappelons, que Draco Malfoy et sa famille avaient soutenu les idéaux du Mage Noir durant la guerre, il y a trois ans. Un procès l'avait innocenté malgré la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. En effet, lors de cette audience, le célèbre Survivant, Harry Potter, a témoigné pour assurer sa liberté._

 _Pour le moment, des recherches ont été demandées afin de retrouver l'héritier Malfoy ainsi que les malfaiteurs. La nouvelle équipe de la section des personnes portées disparues constituée de Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott et de... Harry Potter, va tout faire pour permettre à Draco Malfoy de retrouver les siens. Qui aurait cru qu'Harry Potter serait dans cette nouvelle équipe ? Son courage légendaire prouve encore une fois qu'il est prêt à sauver des gens !_

 _Maintenant que va-t-il se passer ?_

 _Est-ce que cette prise d'otages avait pour but d'enlever l'héritier Malfoy ? Qui sont ces trois ravisseurs ? La famille Malfoy recevra-t-elle une demande de rançon ?_

 _C'est une affaire que votre journaliste préférée, Rita Skeeter, compte bien suivre ! »_

Alors comme cela, une équipe était à sa recherche ? Il songea à Théodore qui l'avait informé quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il avait réussi sa formation d'Auror et qu'il comptait s'insérer dans une équipe qui manquait de personnel. Draco n'aurait jamais cru que Théodore travaillerait en équipe, lui qui aimait la solitude, ce fut une grande surprise pour l'héritier Malfoy. Il avait compris que son ami n'était pas réellement dérangé par la compagnie des autres personnes et que ce n'était pas des collègues stupidement suicidaires - comme Draco aimait dire en parlant de Potter et de Londubat- qui l'empêcheraient de faire comme il le voulait. Après tout Théodore était un Serpentard, quand il voulait quelque chose, en général, il l'obtenait.

Ses pensées dérivaient vers les collègues de son ami. Il y a quelques jours encore, avec Blaise, il avait revu Théodore et ce dernier lui avait révélé qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Neville. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en se rappelant que Blaise avait demandé à leur ami s'il n'était pas malade alors que celui-ci avait soupiré doucement en levant les yeux face à l'exagération de cette situation. Quant à lui, il l'avait observé avec plus d'attention, se demandant silencieusement en quoi la compagnie du sorcier le plus maladroit qu'il connaissait pouvait être agréable. Il devait admettre que parfois, il ne comprenait pas Théodore.

À ce souvenir, son sourire devint triste. Il voulait tant revenir en arrière, remonter le temps et éviter d'aller à ce restaurant. Il voulait revoir ses amis et sa mère qui la savait angoissée face à son absence. Une petite pensée se tourna vers son père emprisonné à Azkaban, est-ce qu'il savait que son fils unique était en danger ? Peut-être que sa mère l'avait averti, à moins que cela soit Potter ? En songeant à lui, il l'avait aperçu parfois au ministère de la magie ainsi que sur le chemin de Traverse où la plupart du temps, ils se croisaient dans une boutique de Quiddich.

Il s'appuya contre le mur où ses poignets touchèrent le tuyau humide tout en reposant sa tête, le regard vers la petite fenêtre. Son ventre commençait à le tirailler et le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir. Il ferma doucement ses yeux, profitant de l'absence de ses bourreaux pour se reposer.

 **O/O/O**

Il était midi moins le quart lorsque Harry Potter traversa les couloirs de la prison des Sorciers, où Narcissa Malfoy était à ses côtés pour rencontrer le père de Draco. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs années que le Survivant ne l'avait pas revu. Pas depuis les procès contre les Mangemorts songe-t-il. Il observa le dos du gardien en face de lui, qui les accompagnait jusqu'à la salle des visiteurs où les familles avaient le droit de voir les détenus une fois par semaine.

« C'est ici. » Déclara le surveillant pénitencier avant de saluer et de reprendre son poste.

Harry ouvrit la porte et tel un gentleman, laissa entrer Narcissa avant lui. Puis, sans se retenir, il observa la décoration. C'était une petite pièce où trois chaises entouraient une table en bois de forme rectangulaire. Les murs étaient gris clair. Cette pièce était faite pour mettre le plus à l'aise les visiteurs, rendant ainsi leurs moments avec les prisonniers plus intimes. Il vit Narcissa s'installer en face de son mari avant qu'Harry décidât lui aussi de prendre place.

Il dévisagera doucement l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Ses longs cheveux blond pâle étaient abîmés et son visage était terne. Ses yeux de couleur mercure étaient soulignés de cernes foncés et devant cette vue, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner son regard, mal-à-l'aise. Lucius Malfoy était dans un piteux état et Harry se doutait bien les séquelles que pouvait avoir la prison Azkaban sur ses détenus.

Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, le ministère de la magie avait changé certains dispositifs en ce qui concernait la prison sorcière et il s'était inspiré un peu des prisons moldus où des espaces confidentiels étaient aménagés ainsi qu'une nouvelle surveillance, supprimant ainsi la présence des Détraqueurs à tous les étages. Cela avait, pour la même occasion, crée une nouvelle formation, celle de surveillant pénitencier qui était en expansion.

Après de brèves salutations, Harry vit Narcissa prendre la main de son mari et songea simplement que c'était un couple fort qui pouvait traverser n'importe quelle épreuve, même celle du milieu carcéral. Il admirait le courage de Narcissa à faire face à toutes ces situations qui le braquait. Son mari était en prison et son fils s'était fait enlever, il y avait quoi de devenir dépressif, s'écrouler et ne plus pouvoir se relever. Étonnamment, Narcissa était toujours droite, la tête jamais baissée, prête à encaisser toutes critiques et rumeurs que la population sorcière pouvait dire. Narcissa était une femme forte.

« Des nouvelles de Draco ? » S'enquit Lucius avec sa voix froide.

On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait sur Lucius Malfoy, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il s'inquiétait pour son fils comme tout parent constitué d'une conscience et de responsabilités. Certes, Harry savait par le biais de Narcissa que la relation entre Draco et son père était étroite et qu'elle semblait très fragile. Pour cause, Draco en voulait à Lucius de l'avoir forcé à devenir Mangemort à son tour. Il lui en voulait d'être aussi peureux alors que son rôle était de protéger son unique enfant et sa femme. Harry pouvait comprendre cela, songeant à ses parents qui avaient donné leurs vies pour lui.

« Pas pour l'instant. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser, cela peut nous aider à retrouver votre fils. »

Dès que Narcissa avait su pour la disparition de Draco, elle avait contacté Azkaban afin qu'elle puisse le voir d'urgence afin de lui faire part de cette effroyable nouvelle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour cela leur arriverait et malheureusement, lorsque _La_ Gazette s'en était enthousiasmé de cette affaire, elle avait simplement craqué dans les bras de Lucius qui l'avait réconforté le mieux possible. Malheureusement dans ce monde, les malheurs des uns faisaient le business des autres.

Lucius acquiesça simplement, signe qu'il était d'accord pour lui fournir des informations nécessaires.

« Est-ce que vous avez reçu des menaces ? Que cela soit par écrite ou orale. »

Un sourire sarcastique se forma sur son visage avant de glisser un regard en direction de sa chère et tendre.

« Je suis en prison, Monsieur Potter. Bien sûr que d'autres détenus m'ont déjà menacé et insultés, mais elles me concernent personnellement. Jamais je n'ai entendu de menaces à propos de ma femme ou de mon fils.

\- Avec mon équipe, nous avons établi plusieurs hypothèses, comme par exemple le fait que cela peut être des anciens Mangemorts en libertés qui sont s'en pris à votre fils afin de vous atteindre. Vous connaissez des personnes susceptibles d'en avoir après votre fils ? Ou après vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

La main de Lucius serra instinctivement celle de Narcissa qui, à ce contact, échangea un petit sourire rassurant qu'elle seule savait faire.

« C'est possible. Je ne suis plus en contact avec eux depuis la guerre.

\- Bien. J'aurai quand même besoin de leurs noms, même ceux que vous rencontrez en prison.

\- Même ceux en prison ? s'étonna Narcissa

\- Oui, il se peut que la personne derrière tout cela puisse être enfermée et manipuler d'autres personnes pour faire le travail à sa place. Tout comme il se peut que cela soit d'autres personnes qui sont rien à voir avec Monsieur Malfoy et les autres Mangemorts repentis. Nous devons vérifier toutes les pistes. Et malheureusement si cela ne vous concerne pas, c'est que votre fils a des ennemis qui peuvent être n'importe qui, et qu'ils ont un désir de représailles.

\- Oh Merlin... »

Narcissa mit sa main à bouche, essayant de supporter le choc de ces informations qu'Harry venait de leur révéler.

« Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose Monsieur Potter : que mon fils soit sain et sauf. Si vous pensez que je connais les identités des personnes qui ont kidnappé Draco, alors permettez-moi de vous les fournir au plus vite.

\- Bien sûr. » Répondit Harry en ouvrant son petit sac en bandoulière posé sur ses genoux.

Le jeune homme venait de sortir un parchemin ainsi qu'une encre et une plume. Il les avança vers Lucius, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait écrire les noms des anciens Mangemorts.

Dix minutes plus tard, le parchemin fut rempli de plusieurs noms et fut entre les mains de l'Auror. Ce dernier le plia et rangea soigneusement dans sa grande sacoche en espérant que cela faciliterait leur enquête. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les chances étaient minimes pour retrouver Draco Malfoy en vie. Mais cela, il avait préféré rien dire aux parents, ne supportant pas de les voir encore plus anéantis -surtout Narcissa - qu'ils étaient déjà. Il laisserait Théodore se charger de leur avouer cette terrible réalité, sachant qu'il était plus proche de la famille que Neville et lui.

« S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui vous revienne et qui peut nous être utile, n'hésitez pas nous le faire savoir par le biais de votre femme. »

Il s'avérait que le contact avec l'extérieur était très difficile à nouer lorsqu'on était détenu d'Azkaban. Harry préférait que Lucius fasse part de ses renseignements à sa femme, qui elle, pourrait facilement les contacter en cas de besoin. Après avoir rangé le matériel, Harry salua Lucius dans une poignée de main avant d'incliner légèrement sa tête dans un « Madame Malfoy » et de laisser le couple seul. Il avait du travail sur la planche et s'il voulait retrouver les ravisseurs ainsi que Malfoy, il devait impérativement agir au plus vite.

 **O/O/O**

Quittant un studio modeste d'un quartier du Londres Sorcier, Théodore soupira de frustration lorsqu'il sortit la liste des anciennes petites amies de Draco. Bon sang, il y avait beaucoup trop ! Il avait décidé de commencer sa journée en interrogeant les premières filles inscrites sur le parchemin que Blaise et Pansy avaient écrit.

La veille après le départ de ses deux amis, il s'était empressé de chercher les adresses des ex de Draco dans la base de données. Cette fameuse base de données se situait dans le coin des archives, au sous-sol. C'était un accès privé et protégé par de nombreux sorts, où un justificatif devait être présenté afin qu'un Auror puisse atteindre cet endroit. La base de données contenait les coordonnées de la population britannique ayant de près où de loin la connaissance de la société sorcière, c'est-à-dire tous les sorciers vivant sur le territoire ainsi que les familles moldus ayant un ou plusieurs membres sorciers.

Il examina la prochaine adresse inscrite à côté du nom de la vingtième fille. Il espérait qu'elle soit chez elle comme celle qui la précédait, car malheureusement, certaines étaient sûrement au travail ou sortie - après tout, on était samedi -, ce qui obligea le jeune Auror à reporter la visite ou à envoyer une lettre pour que les personnes absentes puissent se présenter à leurs bureaux. Alors qu'il glissa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure sombre, il transplana dans un crac sonore jusqu'au prochain domicile.

Il avait tout de même réussi à avoir quelques renseignements en plus en ce qui concernait son ami, comme le fait qu'il se faisait parfois harceler par d'autres ex. Cela avait l'air anodin, mais c'était un détail qui pouvait avoir une importance capitale au sein de l'enquête. Ce fut sur cette pensée positive que Théodore frappa à la porte d'un joli pavillon.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme assez mûre, sûrement la trentaine et comme les autres femmes qui précédaient sur sa liste, elle était tout aussi blonde que ces dernières.

« Bonjour. Je souhaite parler à Linda Mulberry.

\- Oui, c'est moi. »

Théodore écarquilla ses yeux noirs face à cette réponse avant de détailler discrètement la fameuse femme. Elle sortait du lot. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées étaient plutôt jeunes qui étaient soit encore étudiantes dans des universités prestigieuses ou bien salariées. Alors comme ça, le fameux Draco Malfoy avait réussi à se taper un couguar ? Il vit une alliance à son doigt avant de constater qu'elle était mariée. Il avait envie de soupirer grandement face à cette situation. Là, il pouvait en être sûr, son ami aimait vraiment les blondes, ironisa-t-il au fond de lui. Bon sang, Draco avait eu une liaison avec une femme mariée !

« Je suis Théodore Nott, Auror de la section des personnes portées disparues. J'aimerais vous parler de Draco Malfoy. » Se présenta-t-il en montrant un badge.

Linda s'effaça afin de laisser entrer le jeune homme qui observa le petit salon à sa droite. Il vit quelques photos de famille accrochée aux murs et présentés sur des meubles ici et là. Il aperçut sur l'une d'elle une photo d'un petit garçon châtain assis sur les genoux d'un homme à grande carrure, supposant que ce dernier était le chef de famille. La trentenaire lui proposa de s'installer dans l'un des canapés avant de le suivre et de s'asseoir, elle aussi, en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez savoir sur Draco ? »

L'Auror remarqua le ton non assuré de la femme. Cette dernière triturait ses doigts entre eux, comme si elle était angoissée. Théodore doutait que Madame Mulberry ne voulût pas qu'il sache sur sa liaison avec Draco.

« Vous devez être au courant de la disparition de Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Oui, c'est terrible.

\- Vous avez eu une liaison avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, répondit-elle nerveusement, écoutez, je veux bien vous donner des réponses à vos questions, mais s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas que mon fils et mon mari soient au courant.

\- Bien. Où est votre mari ?

\- Il travaille aujourd'hui et mon fils est chez sa grand-mère.

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré Draco Malfoy ?

\- Il y a deux mois, pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, on est parti en boîte et je l'ai rencontrée sur la piste de danse. J'avais bu de l'alcool et bien sûr, j'ai commencé à flirter avec lui. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même et Draco avait joué le jeu. On a fini par coucher ensemble.

\- Vous l'avez revu après cette soirée ?

\- Oui, on s'est revu deux jours plus tard pour éclaircir les choses et on s'est séparés. Je lui ai demandé de rien révéler pour éviter que ma famille soit au courant. J'aime mon mari, cette aventure d'un soir était une grande erreur. »

Pendant qu'elle racontait les événements, Madame Mulberry n'avait pas réussi à croiser le regard de Théodore, signe qu'elle s'en voulait vraiment. Elle avait honte de raconter tout cela à un inconnu et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était oublier cette histoire. Le brun l'avait bien compris et décida d'interrompre l'interrogatoire, ne trouvant pas de raison de le continuer. Il s'excusa pour le dérangement et quitta le pavillon rapidement avant de statuer qu'il devrait aller aux bureaux afin de faire part de ses premières impressions à ses collègues.

 **O/O/O**

Il était treize heures lorsque Bryan descendit au sous-sol avec une assiette à la main. Draco l'avait entendu venir et s'était naturellement plié ses jambes jusqu'à son torse. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ses pieds qui étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Quand son bourreau se présenta devant lui, un sourire au coin, il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment. Il le vit déposer l'assiette sur le sol froid lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se détacher du tuyau derrière lui. Son tortionnaire l'observait toujours d'un regard malsain et compris à la baguette qu'il avait dans sa main qu'il l'avait séparé du tuyau à l'aide d'un sort silencieux. Soudainement, il sentit ses poignets se resserrer encore plus, l'obligeant à former une légère grimace sur son visage. Si cela continuait comme cela, son sang ne pourrait plus circuler normalement...

« Sois reconnaissant Malfoy, je t'ai apporté de quoi te nourrir. » Souffla-t-il

Le blond dériva son regard vers l'assiette à quelques mètres de lui et il sentit son estomac crier famine. Il ne voyait que des pâtes étalées négligemment dans la vaisselle creuse. Aucune ombre d'un couvert était accompagnée. Allait-il manger avec ses mains ? Malgré son apparence peu alléchante, il avait envie de prendre cette assiette et de manger le peu de coquillettes qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il voulait rassasier un tant soit peu sa faim.

Une douleur se fit sentir à son crâne. Bryan venait de le prendre par ses cheveux. Malgré la longueur assez courte, il avait réussi à lui faire mal dans une grosse poignée sauvage. Draco lui lança un mauvais regard en voyant un sourire satisfait illuminé le visage de son bourreau. Il détestait qu'on lui touche les cheveux. La seule personne qui avait le droit de les toucher, était sa mère. Sans avoir eu le temps de songer à autre chose, Draco fut soudainement attiré vers le bas, la tête vers l'assiette.

« Sois mignon et mange tout. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux, comprenant que son bourreau souhaitait le voir manger dans une position rabaissant. Draco était à genoux, les mains toujours à son dos et le nez au-dessus de la nourriture encore chaude. Il constata que c'était juste de la pure humiliation et décida de ne pas y céder. Cela avait l'air d'amuser foutrement Bryan, songea-t-il amèrement.

« Jamais je ne mangerai de cette façon ! » Objecta-t-il avec haine.

Il sentit la main de son kidnappeur se retirer de sa chevelure avant de la ressentir au niveau de son torse nu où des caresses le firent tressaillir de dégoût.

« Tu sais, c'est plutôt une très jolie façon de manger... » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Pendant qu'il déclarait ces mots-là, Draco sentit ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses hanches lorsqu'il écarquilla ses yeux. Était-ce toujours sa main qui lui touchait son postérieur ? Il frissonna de peur, songeant à ce que Bryan était capable de faire. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur d'empirer la situation.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Exprima-t-il avec mépris.

Draco était affolé et avait les larmes aux bords des yeux, brisant ainsi le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Tel un esclave qui obéissait à son maître, il obtempéra dans un « d'accord, je vais manger » qu'il avait à peine chuchoté.

« Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- D'accord, je vais manger, répéta-t-il plus fort.

\- Bien. »

Subitement, Draco ne sentit plus les mains de son martyriseur, ce qui le soulagea légèrement, avant de le voir l'observer avec insistance. Il voyait une drôle de bosse au niveau de son entrejambe, constatant avec angoisse qu'il l'avait excité. Il comprit qu'il devait impérativement commencer à manger avant que son bourreau ne décide de changer ses plans. Il ferma les yeux tout en prenant une petite bouchée de pâtes tandis que l'humiliation s'abattit comme une foudre sur lui.

Il ressentait le regard de Bryan brûler son corps tellement Draco se sentait rabaissé par cette contrainte affligeante. Dans sa tête résonna subitement la voix de son père lui murmurer qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaissait pas à cela, qu'il était indigne de lui. Bien sûr, c'était des phrases qu'il avait longtemps entendues lors de son enfance et qui refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire. Il se sentait tellement honteux de faire une chose pareille...

Draco préférait largement les Doloris et les coups de fouet qu'à cette dégradation de sa personne. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, que cette humiliation soit terminée.

 **O/O/O**

Plusieurs lettres étaient éparpillées sur son bureau tandis que Neville soupirait grassement. Ce matin, il avait dû contacter la maison de retraite où sa grand-mère séjournait durant la semaine. Neville payait les frais de ce séjour de repos, mais seulement en semaine. En effet, il n'avait pas les moyens pour que sa grand-mère puisse rester dans l'établissement le week-end et devait donc s'occuper d'elle.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas de prendre soin de sa grand-mère, sauf lorsqu'il était pris par le travail comme c'était le cas actuellement. Il avait trouvé un arrangement avec le directeur de « Sorcerer Rest », une des modestes maisons de repos pour personnes âgées qui avait ouvert peu de temps après la guerre. En échange, il avait réussi à le convaincre de garder son aïeule pour la journée et il allait la ramener chez lui jusqu'à lundi. Il espérait que d'ici là, l'enquête aura bien progressé pour qu'il se permette de s'absenter à son travail. Il en avait parlé à Harry lorsque celui-ci l'avait averti qu'il avait une piste. Bien sûr, le Survivant lui avait promis de le soutenir auprès des chefs. Malgré les motifs, il ne pouvait pas arrêter son travail sans demander l'autorisation...

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Théodore. Ce dernier avait l'air exténué et cela inquiéta le jeune homme.

« Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Tu peux le dire, répondit-il en s'affalant sur son fauteuil de bureau, j'ai commencé à rendre visite aux ex-copines de Draco, j'en peux vraiment plus. J'ai l'impression que la liste est interminable. Et toi, les lettres donnent quelque chose ?

\- Non. Ce sont toutes des lettres anonymes avec toutes des différentes écritures et sont généralement adressé à Draco Malfoy. Mais j'ai quand même donné pas mal de lettres à Luna pour qu'elle les examine. »

Luna Lovegood travaillait au ministère de la magie dans un des laboratoires où elle pouvait examiner les preuves de chaque enquête. C'était comme si elle était scientifique en version sorcière. Elle avait aussi dans son laboratoire quelques gros matériels moldus qui rendaient grandement service aux Aurors. Elle avait fait des études plus poussées et avait dû étudier durant une année dans une école moldu qui entretenait un lien très fort avec le monde sorcier.

Soudainement, un Patronus en forme de lièvre apparut dans la pièce d'où une voix féminine en sortit gaiement.

« Les résultats des lettres sont prêts et vous attendent dans le laboratoire. »

Les deux collègues s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de quitter rapidement leurs bureaux afin de retrouver Luna au sous-sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent arrivés dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était en train d'arroser une plante dans un coin de la pièce en chantonnant une musique inconnue.

« Luna, tu as des nouvelles. » Interpella Neville en entrant dans le laboratoire.

La jeune femme s'interrompit dans son activité et se tourna vers son ami. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que sa démarche fit basculer ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle arriva à la hauteur du brun avant de croiser le regard de son collègue.

« Bonjour Théodore. » Salua-t-elle gaiement.

Un léger rougissement jaillit sur ses pommettes avant qu'un marmonnement ne se fasse entendre par le concerné. Théodore se sentait gêné par l'éternelle bonne humeur de Luna. Comment faisait-elle pour garder le sourire ?

« Je pense que mes analyses sur les lettres pourraient vous aider pour votre enquête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » Demanda Neville.

La jeune femme se mit devant une des grandes tables où les lettres étaient disposées l'une à côté de l'autre.

« J'ai d'abord regardé les écritures puis ensuite, j'ai cherché une présence d'empreinte et il s'avère que la plupart sont écrites et envoyés par des femmes.

\- Des femmes ? Cela peut-être des ex qui voulaient dire leur façon de penser, répondit Théodore

\- C'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

\- Ah ? Tu as trouvé autre chose ? » Continua Neville.

Un sourire plus discret se dessina sur le visage de Luna qui se déplaça devant un écran transparent qui survolait au-dessus d'une autre table.

« Exactement. J'ai dit que j'avais trouvé des empreintes de femme, mais pas que. J'ai trouvé une belle empreinte masculine et j'ai rentré l'analyse dans la base de données de mon laboratoire. Il s'avère que l'homme soit ficher pour petit délit.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Bryan Hugrevenge. Il y a deux ans, il s'est fait arrêter pour vol dans un magasin de Quiddich. Il n'a eu finalement qu'une amende avec un an de sursis.

\- Hugrevenge ? Ça me dit quelque chose... »

Neville et Luna regardèrent leur collègue sortir un parchemin plié de la poche arrière de son uniforme avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une liste.

« C'est la liste des ex de Malfoy ? Demanda Neville

\- Oui et l'une d'elle porte le même nom que cet homme, répondit-il en examinant la liste, peut-être sont-ils de la même famille...

\- Merci Luna pour ton aide. »

Tandis que Neville s'apprêtait à suivre son collègue qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il fut subitement tiré vers l'arrière. Il comprit que Luna l'avait empêché de partir en tenant par son bras.

« Luna ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Neville ? Demanda d'un air rêveur

\- Euh... Oui. Répondit-il d'un air hésitant.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je vois pleins de Jonqueruines autour de toi. Cela m'inquiète beaucoup. »

Un sourire se faufila sur les lèvres de Neville en entendant le terme « Jonqueruines ». Luna avait toujours cru aux choses inexistantes, aux croyances parfois douteuses et cela avait toujours étonné le maladroit sorcier qu'elle puisse travailler dans un laboratoire pour trouver des réponses à des faits réels. Sur ce coup-là, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas décidé de suivre son père dans le journaliste ou bien simplement à faire des recherches sur des croyances qui semblaient importantes pour elle.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Je vais bien. »

Et dans un mouvement un peu gauche, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie avant de quitter rapidement le laboratoire où Théodore l'attendait devant l'ascenseur.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre reposté et corrigé. Merci à ma bêta de m'avoir aidé pour la correction de ce chapitre._

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages principaux ne sont pas moi. Seules les éventuelles ex de Draco et les kidnappeurs sortent de ma petite tête.

 **O/O/O**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Dix-sept heures venaient de passés. Harry barrait le nom d'un suspect sur la liste que Lucius lui avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Il avait été voir tous les personnes susceptibles d'en vouloir à la famille Malfoy mais malheureusement plus de la moitié était décédé dans des causes tragiques. Certains anciens Mangemorts avaient mis un terme à leur vie peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, d'autres étaient des patients du service psychiatrique de l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste perdu dans les gouffres de la folie et dans la dépression.

Harry soupira. Il était actuellement à Azkaban où il venait de sortir d'une interrogatoire avec un détenu. En effet, il venait de quitter d'une des fameuses pièces isolées et surveillées, où il avait parlé avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Il n'aurait jamais cru le revoir après tout ce temps et cela avait mis mal-à-l'aise le Survivant durant tout l'entretien. Il ne l'avait presque pas reconnu et il avait espéré pendant un instant que le Mangemort ne se souvienne pas de lui. Seulement son espérance ne s'était pas réalisé. À peine avait-il posé le pied dans la pièce confidentielle qu'il avait su que le prisonnier l'avait reconnu. Il avait sourit. Ce genre de sourire vilain où on pouvait voir toutes ses dents altérées par l'usure et le temps. À ce récent souvenir, il frémit.

Pour oublier ce souvenir, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne à rencontrer et c'était Nott Senior, le père de Théodore. Il demanda au gardien qu'il l'accompagnait de le faire venir tandis qu'une envie de café le submergea. Depuis la prise d'otage, Harry n'arrivait pas à bien dormir. Au début, il avait eu du mal à croire que Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, s'était fait enlevé. Lorsqu'il était dans son lit et qu'il essayait de dormir, les souvenirs de l'époque de Poudlard lui revenait sans cesse dans sa mémoire. Tandis que le surveillant pénitencier parlait avec son collègue par le biais d'une mini-radio magique, Harry se remémorait ces rencontres où Malfoy et lui échangeait des insultes ou des moqueries puériles. Un léger sourire fit surface à cette pensée, ils n'étaient finalement que des enfants. Avant que cette guerre les fassent grandir trop vites, ils n'avaient été que des adolescents qui essayaient de vivre normalement, en oubliant l'épée de Damoclès qui était suspendue au-dessus d'eux.

« Monsieur Potter, le détenu que vous souhaitez voir vient de sortir de sa cellule, je vous emmène dans une autre salle de visites.

\- Bien. »

Circulant dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de la prison sorcière, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant une autre porte parmi tant d'autres avant que le surveillant l'avertisse que le prisonnier allait arrivé d'une seconde à l'autre dans la pièce indiquée. Harry le remercia avant de rentrer dans la salle de visites où il ne vit personne. Il s'installa sur la chaise à quelques mètres de lui et déposa son sac en bandoulière sur la table en bois.

Il entendit une porte se déverrouiller avant d'apercevoir cette dernière s'ouvrir en face de lui sur le père de Théodore menottés avec un sort magique. Le prisonnier ou les personnes qui tentaient de lui retirer les menottes ensorcelées pouvaient recevoir une petite décharge électrique.

« Bonjour Monsieur Nott. »

Le concerné observa le jeune homme avant de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise vide. D'un air sceptique, il fronça ses sourcils avant de poser ses mains menottées sur la table. Harry avait déjà rencontré Nott Senior durant la guerre ainsi que pendant les procès. Ses cheveux étaient sombres mélangés avec quelques mèches grises alors que ses yeux bleus le fixait durement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Pourquoi recevait-il toujours un accueil aussi froid ? Harry soupira discrètement, songeant que son statut de Héros ne facilitait pas forcément les choses...

« J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, cela concerne la disparition de Draco Malfoy.

\- Alors c'est donc vrai, marmonna-t-il, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. »

Pourquoi déjà, à chaque fois qu'il devait passer un interrogatoire à un ancien Mangemort, celui-ci devait toujours se sentir menacer ? Ah oui, car il avait vaincu Voldemort... Comment pouvait-il oublier cela ironisa Harry au fond de lui.

« Écoutez, si vous n'avez rien à voir avec le kidnapping de Draco Malfoy, vous n'avez donc rien à perdre à répondre aux questions. »

Un silence gênant régna dans la salle de visites avant qu'Harry ne soupire doucement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le père de Théodore serait obstiné à ce point... En songeant à son collègue, un sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres.

« Cela aurait été mieux si c'était votre fils qui vous interroge, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il le vit tiquer à ses mots et fut satisfait de la réaction. Peut-être que parler de son fils l'aidera à se débloquer face aux futures questions qu'Harry lui posera.

« En effet. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

\- Il suit une autre piste. Votre fils est intelligent, Monsieur Nott. Comme vous le savez, Malfoy est un de ses amis, il fera tout son possible pour le retrouver.

\- Alors en quoi je pourrai être utile à votre enquête ?

\- Mon hypothèse est que les ravisseurs ont enlevé Draco Malfoy pour atteindre Lucius. Et bien sûr, j'ai toute suite songé aux anciens Mangemorts qui sont libres ou enfermés. Je sais que certains ne l'appréciaient guère...

\- Vous ne pensez pas que je suis derrière tout cela ! Et puis je suis entre ces quatre murs comment voulez-vous je fasse pour enlever Draco ? De plus c'est l'ami de mon fils, je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur Nott, s'il vous plaît. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que vous soyez suspect.

\- Alors pourquoi me questionner sur cette affaire ? s'apaisa-t-il rapidement

\- Monsieur Nott, je pense que Lucius ne m'a pas tout dit, voyez-vous. Et je suis sûr que vous pouvez m'éclairer sur certains points, déclara-t-il avant de continuer, vous fréquentez Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Parfois, on échange quelques mots. Sa cellule n'est pas loin de la mienne.

\- Et avant votre incarcération ?

\- Monsieur Potter, nous avons été dans le même camp, c'était normal qu'on se fréquente, répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

\- Lucius a des ennemis, et ça, vous vous en doutez bien. Selon vous, qui serait capable de kidnapper Draco Malfoy afin de faire du mal à son père ?

\- Écoutez, c'est clair que Lucius n'était pas le plus grand des saints et qu'il a de nombreux ennemis depuis la guerre. Mais à mon avis, je ne pense pas que cela soit un Mangemort qui soit derrière tout cela.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire cela ?

\- Durant la bataille finale, il faut le reconnaître qu'on était obligé d'ôter des vies, vous le savez tout autant que moi. »

\- En effet, répondit-il en songeant à la mort de Fred.

\- Si des personnes qui ont perdu des êtres chers pensent que je suis responsable, elles s'en seraient sans aucun doute pris à mon fils afin de se venger. Et je prie Merlin pour ne pas que cela arrive, Monsieur Potter. J'ai beau avoir la marque, être un Mangemort, un père indigne et tout ce que vous voulez, mais j'aime mon fils et je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui. Théodore est de ce qui m'est le plus précieux. Et c'est possible que cela soit le cas pour Lucius.

\- Donc vous pensez que les personnes qui sont derrière cette prise d'otages ont eu pour but de prendre Malfoy pour venger la mort de leurs amis ou de leurs membres de la famille... C'est une piste non-négligeable à suivre. Vous avez des noms en tête ? »

Un autre silence s'installa brutalement entre les deux hommes. Nott Senior semblait réfléchir à la question.

« Vraiment, je ne saurais qui vous dire. »

Harry soupira, sachant déjà qu'il ne pouvait répondre à sa question. Au moins, il pouvait désormais creuser une autre piste et il espérait qu'il y aurait plus d'indices sur la disparition de son ennemi.

« Merci de m'avoir répondu à mes questions. »

Harry s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il fut retenu par les mains menottées sur son poignet gauche.

« Monsieur Nott ?

\- Comment va mon fils ? Je n'ai plus eu de ces nouvelles...

\- Oh, on va dire qu'il supporte, il n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est de retrouver Malfoy. »

Nott Senior lâcha sa prise et acquiesça doucement face à la réponse de l'Auror. Ce dernier le salua avant de quitter la pièce. Harry savait que Théodore rendait visite régulièrement à son père et que parfois, il lui envoyait des lettres. Il se doutait que malgré la guerre, leur relation était plutôt intense. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de Nott Senior, songeant que cette enquête pouvait rendre Théodore téméraire. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il décida de sortir de la prison.

 **O/O/O**

Devant l'appartement 86, Neville frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il était arrivé devant le domicile du fameux Bryan Hugreven avec Théodore.

« Il n'est pas chez lui, constata Neville.

\- Demandons au gardien s'il a les clés. »

Ils s'apprêtaient à aller chercher le gardien de l'immeuble lorsque soudainement, un des voisins de palier ouvrit la porte. C'était une dame, dans la quarantaine, les cheveux foncés, accompagnée d'un grand sac qui semblait partir faire quelques courses.

« Excusez-nous madame. »

La femme les regarda, intriguer, avant que les deux coéquipiers n'arrivent à sa hauteur. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient et Théodore entama la conversation :

« Nous cherchons Bryan, votre voisin. Vous le connaissez bien ?

\- Euh... On se parle quand on se croise mais sinon sans plus, pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

\- Nous pensons qu'il pourrait nous aider dans une enquête. » Répondit rapidement Neville.

C'était un demi-mensonge. Ils étaient là surtout pour voir si Bryan pouvait être un des complices de la prise d'otage ainsi que l'enlèvement de Draco Malfoy. Mais cela, Neville ne préférait ne pas le dire afin d'éviter de choquer la pauvre dame.

« Bryan est un charmant garçon. Il a toujours été là lorsque j'avais besoin de faire garder ma chienne lorsque je suis en déplacement.

\- Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Théodore

\- Ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas revu, réalisa-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion, je crois que la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, c'était la semaine dernière.

\- Merci Madame, d'avoir répondu à nos questions. » Dit Neville avant de croiser le regard sévère de son coéquipier.

La voisine se dirigea dans l'ascenseur magique tout en saluant les deux Aurors. Ces derniers n'avaient pas bougés et semblaient être dans une grande réflexion.

« C'est possible que Bryan ne soit pas chez lui depuis une semaine et qu'il a ait organisé la prise d'otages avec deux autres complices.

\- Oui. La prise d'otages avait pour objectif de camoufler l'enlèvement de Draco, déclara Théodore avant de continuer il faut interroger Nylia Hugreven, c'est possible qu'elle ait un lien familial avec Bryan. »

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à cette fameuse Nylia, où ils espéraient avoir plus de résultats.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, ils transplanèrent sans perdre une seconde à l'adresse de l'ex petite amie de Draco, indiquée sur la liste que Théodore avait toujours sur lui.

Atterrissant devant un autre immeuble de Londres, les deux Aurors s'avancèrent devant une double porte vitrée où un interphone tactile et transparent était accroché sur le côté. Il y avait juste le nom de famille qui était affiché. Théodore appuya sur le nom avant qu'une lumière ne sorte de l'écran tactile où une voix féminine retentit.

« Oui ?

\- Nous sommes des Aurors de la section des personnes portées disparus et nous avons besoin de parler à Nylia Hugreven.

\- Je suis sa sœur, elle n'est pas là.

\- Pourriez-vous quand même nous ouvrir, s'il vous plaît.

\- Pas de soucis. Mon appartement est au rez-de-chaussée. »

Un bruit strident s'en suivit après cette conversation où la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Les deux hommes rentrèrent et aperçurent une jeune femme au bout du couloir. Elle était assez menue avec des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux verts. Théodore et Neville la saluèrent tout en montrant leurs plaques. La jeune femme leur proposa d'entrer, ce que les deux hommes firent.

« Vous vivez avec votre sœur ?

\- Oui. Nous partageons le loyer. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de la rencontrer ?

\- Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de Draco Malfoy, expliqua Neville, nous savons que Nylia et lui ont eu une liaison., c'est pourquoi nous souhaitons lui parler.

\- Ah, je vois. C'est vrai, ils sont sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils avaient rompu il y a cinq mois je crois. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait plus de travail et elle a voulue s'amuser un peu. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas...»

Ils voyaient très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Nylia voulait profiter du bon temps et elle avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, comme affirmait l'expression moldu.

« Et depuis, elle a retrouvé un travail ?

\- Oui. Notre cousin lui a trouvé un job en tant que serveuse dans un bar gay.

\- Votre cousin ? Euh... Est-ce Bryan Bugreven ? Demanda Théodore

\- Oui, c'est exact. Il était client régulier de ce bar. Il assumait plutôt bien son homosexualité. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aider Nylia à trouver du taf.

\- Est-ce possible de nous laisser voir sa chambre ? Osa demander Neville

\- Oui, bien sûr. Elle est juste là. » Répondit-elle en pointant du doigt ladite chambre.

Les deux Aurors rentrèrent dans la chambre de Nylia. Elle était dans les tons beiges et le lit à deux places se situait au milieu de la pièce près d'une petite table de nuit. Une petite table faisait office de bureau dans un coin, où des livres étaient bien rangés l'un sur l'autre.

« Actuellement, elle travaille au bar ? Demanda Neville

\- Euh... Non. Elle travaille le soir. Parfois, elle ne rentre pas à l'appartement et préfère dormir chez des collègues ou chez Bryan.

\- C'est quel bar ? Questionna Théodore

\- C'est le Dalson Superstore.

\- Vous l'avez revue quand la dernière fois ?

\- Je dirai... Il y a deux jours. Elle s'absente souvent pour quelques jours, vous savez j'ai l'habitude. »

Après avoir observé sa chambre, les deux Aurors décidèrent de rentrer aux bureaux afin de mettre les choses aux clairs. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé qui étaient les kidnappeurs et il fallait absolument mettre au courant Harry afin de trouver un stratagème pour retrouver Draco.

« Nous risquerons de vous contacter plus tard. » Informa Neville avant de quitter l'appartement avec son collègue.

Sans attendre, ils partirent à l'extérieur et transplanèrent au ministère de la magie, où Harry devait sans aucun doute y être.

 **O/O/O**

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque Draco entendit à nouveau des pas. C'était Jimmy, le grand mâte. Il semblait être seul et tenait entre ses mains un appareil photo. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?

« Alors je t'ai manqué ? » Demanda-t-il d'un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

Draco ne préférait pas répondre. Il le fixa comme pour reprendre sa contenance et l'entendit soudainement rigoler. Pourquoi riait-il aux éclats ?

« À ce qui paraît, tu as mangé le déjeuné comme une petite chienne. »

Draco écarquilla ses yeux face à cette déclaration. Il ne voulait pas repenser à son humiliation. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle de cela... La honte ressurgit en lui et inconsciemment, il baissa ses paupières vers le sol.

« Les pâtes étaient bonnes Mafloy ? »

Face au silence du blond, Jimmy commença à perdre patience et pris sauvagement son menton afin de le relever vers lui.

« Hé, tu me regardes quand je te parle ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien Malfoy. Quel dommage pour ton père de ne plus avoir son fils chéri près de lui. »

Draco fronça ses sourcils. Pourquoi parlait-il de son père ? Draco ne le voyait pas souvent, pour cause, il avait du mal à le reconsidérer, à le voir comme une personne qui veut protéger sa famille. Il avait souffert durant la guerre. Il l'avait forcé à rencontrer Voldemort ainsi qu'avoir la marque. Il aurait tellement voulu éviter tout cela, mais son père n'était qu'un lâche qui avait peur de perdre sa misérable vie. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir protégé sa mère et lui. Le bon à rien dans l'histoire, c'était son père, pas lui.

« Pourquoi vous me parlez de lui ? »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il retira ses doigts du menton de Draco. Ce dernier le vit se retourner avant de faire quelques pas dans la cave.

« Ton père mériterait de mourir. Mais, j'ai préféré de te faire souffrir pour qu'il puisse comprendre la douleur de perdre une personne chère à ses yeux.

\- Vous pensez que mon père à a tuer quelqu'un que vous connaissez ? » Questionna-t-il, surpris.

Il se doutait bien que son père eût commis des atrocités. C'était la guerre et pendant la bataille finale, il avait vu son père partir au front. Il ne fut aucun doute qu'il ait tué des gens du camp adverse.

« Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Je l'ai vu. Ce bâtard à a tué mon père. Et il va le payer cher. »

Il vit son regard se changer. Il était animé par la haine et Draco avait soudainement peur de lui. Le blond comprit que son bourreau souhaitait se venger de la mort de son père et que le seul moyen d'atteindre Lucius était de se servir de lui. Le captif entendit d'autres pas, l'obligeant à quitter ses pensées obscures, avant d'apercevoir l'autre homme.

« Alors on les fait, ces photos ?

\- Ouais ouais, on va faire ça bien. » Répondit le mâte dans un sourire en coin.

À ce sourire, Draco compris qu'il allait être encore l'objet de leurs futures humiliations. Il vit le barbu venir jusqu'à lui avant de sentir subitement ses mains sur son pantalon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? D'un regard apeuré, il lui cria de ne pas le toucher lorsqu'il reçu une correction brutale d'un coup de pied en pleine figure. C'était Jimmy qui passait sa rage sur lui.

« Tais-toi ! »

Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, et se fit mal en cognant ses poignets contre le tuyau humide derrière lui. Draco grimaça de douleur. Il sentit sa lèvre inférieure se couper et le goût du sang arriva à sa bouche. Jimmy ne l'avait pas raté. Entre-temps, Bryan avait levé le sort sur ses pieds, ce qui donna un répit de liberté à ses jambes.

Après l'humiliation qu'il avait subie quelques heures plus tôt, Bryan l'avait attaché à nouveau contre le tuyau et l'avait roué de coups sur ses parties génitales : il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'implorer d'arrêter. Il en souffrait encore lorsque Bryan lui retirait son pantalon. Malheureusement pour lui, Bryan n'avait pas hésité à augmenté les coups et de jouer avec son pied sur son entrejambe. Cela avait fini par provoquer une érection, satisfaisant encore plus le martyriseur. À cette pensée, Draco avait envie de gerber tellement il se sentait misérable.

« Qu'est-ce vous allez me faire !

\- Une petite séance de photo, ça te dit ? »

Un flash l'aveugla tandis que Bryan venait de lui retirer complètement le pantalon noir qu'il avait depuis la prise d'otages. Il n'était désormais vêtu que de son boxer. Un autre flash lui ébloui la vue sous leurs ricanements. Draco se sentait tellement impuissant face à eux, face à leurs rires moqueurs et à leurs sourires malsains...

« Prends pleins de photos Jim'.

\- T'inquiète, je vais le pulvériser de flash, il ne va pas s'en remettre. Son père va kiffer...»

Au mention de son père, Draco ouvrit les yeux malgré les flashs qui lui enlevait la vue. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Allaient-ils envoyer ces photos à son père ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse le voir dans cet état-là, il ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un puisse voir ces photos... Non, cela serait encore pire que de manger à même le sol, les mains liées.

« Vas-y Bryan, on passe à l'étape supérieure.

\- Super ! »

L'étape supérieure ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore lui faire ? L'appareil photo n'arrêtait pas de flasher, l'obligeant à papillonner des yeux, lorsque une douleur lui arracha les tripes. Draco comprit ce que voulait dire « l'étape supérieure ». Bryan le torturait, la baguette en l'air. Ses bourreaux semblaient ravis de ce spectacle que le blond leur offrait et cela rendit ce dernier encore plus faible à leurs yeux. Il criait, la douleur était tellement atroce qu'il oublia sa fierté, qu'il oublia durant un instant ces flashs qui lui tournait la tête.

Après quelques minutes qui furent une éternité, Bryan leva le sort, ce qui donna un moment de répit au captif, qui essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Draco haletait un peu bruyamment, essayant de reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration sereine et régulière. Il avait mal partout, ses quelques récentes plaies en pleine cicatrisation venaient de s'ouvrir, rendant la torture plus amère.

Il se rendit compte que les flashs avaient disparus et se rassura en songeant que sa respiration était enfin devenue à la normale. Tandis que Jimmy posa son gros appareil photo sur la table au coin de la cave, des pas plus claquants se firent entendre en échos.

Il découvrit une silhouette fine avant d'apercevoir un visage féminin. La jeune femme tenait deux grandes bouteilles d'eau d'une marque inconnue à Draco. Ce dernier la détailla, les yeux écarquillés. Ses cheveux frisés et blond clair arrivaient à sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux étaient marron. Ses formes proportionnées et généreuses lui donnaient un air sexy alors que son pantalon noir lui moulaient parfaitement ses jambes fines. Il la connaissait. Il se rappelait de son corps et il ne pouvait pas oublier ce visage qu'il avait longuement observé lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

« Nylia ? »

Alors c'était cette fameuse Nylia que les deux hommes n'arrêtaient pas de parler depuis le début de sa captivité. Elle faisait partie des trois preneurs d'otages et c'était peut-être elle qui l'avait ordonné de rester assis sur sa chaise dans le restaurant afin de subir les premières tortures.

« Salut Draco. Ça fait un bail. »

Cette fille faisait partie de l'une de ses rares liaisons qui avaient duré plus ou moins longtemps. Quand il s'agissait d'amour, il faut dire que Draco n'était pas un adepte des longues relations. Il observa les deux hommes avant de poser son regard sur son ex-petite amie

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Il la vit poser les bouteilles sur la table avant qu'un faux sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, en tout cas pas maintenant.

« Les gars, je compte sur vous pour vous éclater, déclara-t-elle dans un regard malicieux en direction de Draco, j'ai ramené les bouteilles, surtout ne vous retenez pas.

\- Hé hé, tu peux compter sur nous, cousine ! » Répondit joyeusement Bryan.

Alors comme cela, Bryan et Nylia étaient cousins. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup de ressemblances entre ces deux personnes à part peut-être la couleur des yeux. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, prenant peur de la tournure que cela allait prendre cette humiliation. Il se doutait bien que cette petite séance de photo fût un simple échauffement pour ses deux bourreaux qui n'avaient qu'une seule envie, assouvir leur vengeance.

« Je vous prends l'appareil photo. »

Il vit Nylia partir aussi vite qu'elle était venue et s'affola grandement lorsque Jimmy ouvrit brutalement la bouteille d'eau, le regard rempli de folie qui le fixait lourdement.

 **O/O/O**

Dans les bureaux du ministère de la magie, l'une des équipes de la section des personnes portées disparues rassemblait leurs informations pour mieux avancer l'enquête. Devant le tableau blanc, un jeune homme dirigea sa main sur les différentes photos affichées ainsi que sur les renseignements écrits en feutre d'ardoise.

« Alors Nylia Hugreven est une ex de Draco et cousine de Bryan Hugreven, qui fréquente un bar gay où Nylia travaille. On peut supposer que ces deux personnes font partie des ravisseurs qui ont enlevé Draco. De plus, personne ne les ait vus depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui permet de conclure qu'ils gardent Draco dans un endroit discret, résuma Théodore.

\- C'est cohérent, affirma Neville, mais il y a trois ravisseurs, qui peut bien être la troisième personne ?

\- Peut-être un ami de Bryan ou de Nylia, ou bien un client du bar. » Répondit Harry.

Harry était en train d'éplucher le registre des décès qu'il avait réussi à avoir par le biais de l'état civil. Il était en train de feuilleter le grand livre, à la recherche du nom de Hugreven. Qui sait, peut-être que les cousins souhaitaient venger la mort d'un membre de leur famille.

« Il faut être sûr que Nylia est bien un des kidnappeurs de Draco. Il faudrait se renseigner sur son lieu de travail, déclara-t-il avant de soupirer, je ne trouve pas leur nom de famille dans le registre de la guerre.

\- Bizarrement, je ne les vois pas motiver par les mêmes objectifs, avoua Théodore, certes ils sont tous contre Draco, mais je pense qu'ils ont des raisons différentes de se venger.

\- Oui, je pense que tu as raison, assura Harry, pour Nylia ça sera sans doute un lien avec leur rupture, et sûrement l'un des trois ravisseurs souhaite venger quelqu'un que Lucius aurait sans doute tué durant la bataille.

\- Et le cousin, Bryan, aurait envie de faire souffrir Draco par rapport à la relation que sa cousine avait eu avec lui ? Se demanda Neville tout haut.

\- C'est fort possible... »

Théodore soupira, las. Malgré les informations qu'ils avaient trouvées, cela ne leurs permettait pas de localiser Draco. Il entendit Neville les prévenir qu'il allait chercher du café pour se remonter à bloc. Harry avait raison, il fallait aller sur le lieu de travail de Nylia pour récolter d'autres informations susceptibles de retrouver son ami. Par contre, il ne se voyait absolument pas aller seul dans un bar gay...

Des rougissements apparurent sur ces joues pâles lorsqu'il comprit qu'il devait demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner. Bizarrement, il ne se voyait pas traîner dans un bar gay avec Harry. Pas que ce dernier ne lui fasse mauvaise compagnie, mais Théodore était moins proche de lui que de Neville. En songeant à lui, l'Auror décida de profiter de l'occasion pour lui faire part de sa proposition. Bon, il n'y avait rien de malhonnête, il n'y avait pas d'arrière pensée, c'était juste pour le travail... Il se rassura quelque peu en pensant à cela et quitta les bureaux afin de rejoindre son collègue devant le distributeur à boissons chaudes.

« Neville. »

Théodore le vit se tourner sa tête vers lui dans une moue fatigué. Il apercevait des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et se maudit au fond de lui de ne pas avoir remarqué de l'état de son coéquipier.

« Oh Théodore, tu veux un café aussi ? »

Un petit sourire triste et maladroit s'afficha sur lèvres avant d'acquiescer simplement à sa proposition. Il vit le jeune homme activé le distributeur de boissons chaudes avec sa baguette magique avant de l'entendre dire « café noir sans sucre » où quelques secondes plus tard, le dispositif fit apparaître un gobelet rempli de liquide noir et brûlant.

Décidément, Neville savait ce que son collègue aimait boire. Depuis le temps qu'ils partageaient leurs pauses, cela n'étonnait plus le jeune homme que Neville connaisse un tant soit peu ses goûts en matière de café. Théodore prit son gobelet qui sortait du distributeur magique avant de prendre une petite gorgée qui lui chauffait la gorge.

« Ce soir, j'irai voir si Nylia est à son bar, informa Théodore.

\- Oui. J'espère qu'on est sur la bonne piste. »

Il le voyait observer son verre en plastique à moitié vide et songea à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il voulait aller à ce foutu bar pour questionner Nylia et ses collègues... Mais pas tout seul ! Théodore soupira doucement avant de prendre la parole.

« Neville, ça ne te dit pas si on va interroger la suspecte, ensemble ? »

Il l'avait vu trembler durant quelques secondes avant de voir son visage se trahir d'étonnement. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne pensait pas que Neville réagirait de cette façon. Certes, sa proposition était un peu surprenante venant de lui, mais quand même, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait proposé un rancard... Si ?

« Tu veux que j'aille dans un bar gay avec toi ?

\- Quoi ? Euh, et bien... C'est purement professionnel Neville. » Souffla Théodore.

Il mit son gobelet à ses lèvres afin de cacher son trouble. Heureusement qu'il arrivait à être naturel lors de genre de situation. Enfin naturel était un grand mot, mais il savait que Neville ne remarqua pas ses débordements.

« Euh... Oui, oui bien sûr, après tout ce n'est que pour le travail. » Répondit-il nerveusement.

Un petit sourire se dissipa derrière son verre face à la réponse maladroite de son coéquipier avant de songer à Harry qui continuait de chercher un indice dans le registre.

« Harry doit en avoir marre de lire des noms des personnes décédées...

\- Ouais, je vais lui donner un coup de main. »

Théodore acquiesça avant de parcourir les couloirs auprès de Neville. Ce dernier avait décidé de ramener un café afin de soutenir son ami.

Arrivé dans leurs bureaux, Neville déposa le verre auprès d'Harry qui ne semblait pas remarquer leur présence.

« Harry ? » Interpella Neville

Théodore remarqua la mine étrangement pâle de leur collègue et fit le tour du bureau pour venir derrière Harry. Il comprit à la vue du nom de « Severus Rogue » qu'Harry s'était perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il lança un regard inquiet à Neville qui essaya de faire sortir d'Harry de sa torpeur. Il lui toucha l'épaule avant que le Survivant ne sorte de ses souvenirs.

« Hein ? Oui ? Neville tu m'as parlé ?

\- Harry, tu ne m'as pas l'air bien. Tu es un peu pâle.

\- Neville a raison. Va prendre une pause, on va s'occuper du registre.

\- Oh, non c'est bon, ça va. » Essaya-t-il de rassurer.

Harry retira ses lunettes avant de s'essuyer les yeux, comme pour comme pour empêcher une larme d'apparaître.

Neville et Théodore savaient qu'Harry avait un très grand respect pour Severus et que ce dernier avait tout fait pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Après tout, il était considéré comme le meilleur espion que la communauté Magique n'avait jamais eu.

Mine de rien, l'enquête touchait aussi le Survivant et malgré les non-dits, cela épuisait énormément l'équipe. N'osant pas s'opposer à Harry, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, décidant de garder un œil sur celui-ci.

 **O/O/O**

Le bruit d'une bouteille s'éleva dans la cave. Bryan tenait fortement le visage de Draco tandis que Jimmy versait de l'eau dans la bouche de ce dernier. La bouteille presque à la verticale, Draco étouffa tellement il y avait d'eau qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche. Il avait à peine le temps de boire quelques gorgées qu'encore le liquide clair remplissait sa cavité buccale jusqu'au débordement.

Lorsque Jimmy retira la bouteille, Draco toussa gravement, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son ventre presque vide se remplissait que de cette eau et commençait à gonfler. Draco n'allait pas le supporter encore longtemps. À peine avait-il retrouvé sa respiration que Jimmy lui remit la bouteille en verticale, la calant bien entre ses lèvres.

« Allez, bois tout. »

De l'eau s'échappa de sa bouche et Draco lâcha un gémissement étouffant et douloureux face à cette bouteille qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il ne faisait que déglutir de plus en plus fort alors que le regard que Bryan lui jetait, trahissait un désir pervers. Draco avait mal à son ventre, il avait l'impression que ses reins allaient exploser d'une seconde à l'autre tellement il engloutissait cette eau avec force. Il n'en pouvait plus.

La bouteille se vida de plus en plus glissant les dernières gouttes en dehors du plastique. Jimmy la retira enfin tandis que Bryan lâcha ses mains sur le visage de Draco. Ce dernier cracha le surplus d'eau qu'il ne réussissait pas à avaler, le mouillant ainsi ses grandes jambes pâles et étrangement vierges de blessures.

« Voilà, quand tu veux. »

Jimmy lança la bouteille vide à terre puis s'avança vers la table où il prit la seconde bouteille. Elle était remplie et vu le visage moqueur de son bourreau, Draco comprit que c'était loin d'être fini. Il tourna sa tête de gauche à droite dans un « non » peu assuré alors qu'il sentit à nouveau les mains moites de Bryan lui toucher son visage.

Dans un « clic » sonore, la bouteille fut ouverte et le calvaire recommença une nouvelle fois pour Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il sentait son ventre se contracter dans un bruit suspect avant de prendre conscience que son corps n'allait pas supporter encore longtemps ce terrible supplice.

Il avait une envie de vomir. L'eau, vitale pour l'homme, était à ce moment même un néfaste rival pour Draco. Celui-ci essayait de combattre tant bien que mal son envie d'uriner, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile pour le blond. Son menton était humide, preuve qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à boire toute cette eau surchargée. Il avait envie de crier d'arrêter, qu'il allait finir par se pisser dessus, que sa gorge ne supportait plus le goût de l'eau.

Soudainement, il ne sentit plus la bouteille dans sa bouche et ce fut une petite délivrance pour Draco qui toussotait beaucoup.

« Je crois que c'est bon là, il est à sa limite. » Constata Jimmy.

Bryan lâcha la tête blonde puis lança un sort pour séparer les mains attachées de Draco au tuyau. Le sort permettait à la petite corde qui s'enroulaient autours des poignets de Draco de traverser le tuyau sans avoir besoin de le détacher complètement. Ainsi, Bryan lança un autre sort pour resserrer les liens provoquant une petite grimace à Draco qui sentit bien la corde se frotter encore plus sur sa peau.

« Kof ! Kof ! Toilettes... J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes... »

Draco avait la voix enrouée et avait du mal à articuler. Pour seule réponse, il reçut un coup de Bryan le faisant basculer sur le sol. Il était sur le côté, les jambes repliées. Il sentit un Doloris lui provoquant un tremblement ainsi qu'un hurlement sourd. Tandis que son bourreau releva le sort, Jimmy lui envoya un gros coup de pied dans son ventre. Le captif cria immanquablement faisant ricaner les deux hommes.

« Alors Malfoy comment c'est d'être inférieur ? Ça te plaît d'être un petit soumis ? »

Seul un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du blond. Ce dernier lui lança un regard haineux avant que la voix de Bryan résonnât dans la cave.

« Et si on utilise le fouet ?

\- Ouais, ça a dû lui manquer à ce petit soumis de Malfoy. » Rigola fortement Jimmy.

Bryan alla auprès de ta table où la boîte métallique était restée là depuis la dernière fois. Il l'ouvrit et sortit le fouet, avant d'échanger un regard complice avec son ami. Tandis qu'il commençait à fouetter le prisonnier, Jimmy sortit sa baguette et lança un sort, arrachant un grand geignement de douleur où se mélangeait un bruit suspect de sanglot. Draco essayait de se retenir de pleurer, mais la douleur était tellement grande, tellement intense qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter. Une larme finir par rouler sur sa joue tandis que les regards vicieux s'accrochaient à son corps amaigri et mutilé.

Puis, sans qu'il puisse se retenir, sous les coups des Doloris et du fouet, il finit par uriner, formant ainsi un liquide tiède et jaune sur le sol froid. Les deux bourreaux s'arrêtèrent et observèrent Draco se pisser dessus. Son boxer humide, Draco pleura silencieusement, essayant de cacher son visage dans ses genoux relevés. Il avait tellement honte. Il entendit Bryan et Jimmy rire moqueusement de lui, ce qui provoqua un sanglot plus fort que les autres. Draco avait été humilié encore une fois.

Alors qu'il entendit les deux hommes quitter le sous-sol, Draco n'osa pas bouger, baignant dans son propre urine, mort de honte.

 **O/O/O**

Il était vingt et une heures lorsque Neville et Théodore étaient devant le _Dalson Superstore_ , l'un des bars gay les plus réputés de Londres. Ils n'avaient plus leurs uniformes d'Auror sur le dos, ce qui avaient l'air de perturber un tant soit peu les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à travailler dans leurs tenues civiles. Et pour passer incognito dans la foule remplie de fêtards, il fallait avoir la bonne tenue.

Neville était vêtu d'une chemise bleue et d'un pantalon noir serré tandis que Théodore avait préféré se mettre tout en noir. Il n'avait jamais l'habitude de mettre des couleurs claires et il préférait toujours passer inaperçu. Il avait mis un pull en col V noir en dessous d'une veste tout aussi noire avec un pantalon fin.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés à l'intérieur, la musique forte touchèrent leurs tympans tandis que de nombreuses personnes - majoritairement des garçons - bougèrent au même rythme sur une piste de danse, non loin d'eux.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. » Cria Neville dans la forte musique.

Théodore acquiesça simplement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar puis s'installèrent sur les hauts tabourets en cuirs. Un barman vêtu simplement d'un nœud de papillon et d'une veste sans manches vint vers eux, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous sers à boire beaux gosses ? »

Pour seule réponse, Théodore sourit faussement tandis que Neville montra discrètement sa plaque d'Auror.

« Nous sommes là pour parler à Nylia.

\- Oh. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle n'est pas revenu travailler.

\- Vous savez pour quelle raison ? » Questionna Théodore.

Le barman lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas. Oubliant qu'il avait affaire à des Aurors, il se pencha un peu sur le comptoir et fixa d'un regard aguicheur le pauvre Neville qui avait peur de comprendre le comportement de celui-ci.

« Je vous trouve vraiment mignon, susurra-t-il, célibataire ? »

Neville rougit soudainement et lança un appel à l'aide dans un regard échangé avec son coéquipier avant que ce dernier raclât sa gorge.

« C'est possible de parler au responsable de ce bar ? » Demanda-t-il en mettant la main entre Neville et le barman.

Le serveur sourit avant de se redresser convenablement. Ensuite, il leur informa qu'il allait chercher le propriétaire avant de s'éclipser rapidement derrière d'autres barmans.

« Je crois qu'il a flashé sur toi.

\- Ouais, à croire que ce genre de truc ça m'arrive qu'à moi. » Soupira Neville.

Un sourire sincère et désolé s'installa sur le visage de Théodore lorsqu'il vit le barman revenir accompagné d'une femme brune qui avait sans aucun doute la trentaine. Arrivée à leur hauteur, la patronne demanda au serveur de continuer son service tandis qu'elle se tourna vers les deux Aurors civils.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Je suis Fiona McDiver, patronne et propriétaire de cet établissement.

\- Bonsoir Madame McDiver. Je suis Théodore Nott et voici mon collègue Neville Londubat. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Bien. Venez derrière avec moi, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter. »

Ils suivirent la patronne du bar. Ils passèrent derrière le comptoir et longèrent un couloir derrière un grand miroir avant d'accéder à une pièce conviviale. C'était le bureau de Fiona. Cette dernière s'installa sur son fauteuil puis proposa aux deux jeunes hommes de s'asseoir sur les chaises en face de son bureau. Sans attendre les deux collègues s'installèrent puis Neville entama l'interrogatoire.

« Nous recherchons Nylia. Votre serveur nous a dit qu'elle n'était pas venue ici depuis trois jours, c'est exact ?

\- Oui. Elle n'a plus besoin de revenir. Je la virerai sur-le-champ. Ne plus venir travailler sans donner de nouvelles, c'est inacceptable !

\- D'après sa sœur, c'est Bryan Hugreven, leur cousin, qui l'a pisté sur ce job. C'est un client régulier, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Théodore.

\- En effet. Je les vois souvent se parler au bar avec un autre homme. Ils avaient l'air très complice.

\- Un autre homme ? De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Un autre client régulier. Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Jimmy.

\- Vous pouvez nous le décrire ?

\- C'est un balèze. Il est très grand, au moins de deux mètres et mâte. Il a des cheveux assez courts. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Nylia ?

\- Nous enquêtons sur l'enlèvement de Draco Malfoy. Répondit simplement Théodore.

\- Oh... Quel drame. Nylia m'avait parlé de lui, je sais qu'elle était sortie avec lui avant qu'elle rentre dans la boîte. Franchement de vous à moi, j'en suis sûr qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir plaqué.

\- Comment vous le savez ? » Demanda Neville.

La brune sourit avant de mettre ses coudes sur son bureau et de regarder fixement l'Auror en face de lui.

« Intuition féminine. »

À cette réponse, Neville sourit maladroitement avant de la voir se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Il arqua un sourcil, se demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle faisait.

« Vous ne voulez pas travailler ici ? Vous êtes plutôt mignon, ça attira de la clientèle...

\- Hein ? Euh... Non merci. » Balbutia-t-il

Sérieusement, ils avaient quoi après lui ? D'abord le serveur, maintenant la patronne, on pouvait dire qu'il était gâté.

« C'est vraiment dommage, lui avoua-t-elle dans un petit sourire sincère, il n'y a plus de questions ?

\- Non, on a fini. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions Madame McDiver. » Lui répondit Théodore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bar, réjouit d'être sur une bonne piste, surtout Neville, qui était ravit de s'éloigner de ces gens qui courraient après lui.

« Qui aurait cru que tu aurais un succès auprès des gays ?

\- Pas moi en tout cas, soupira Neville. »

La réponse fit rigoler doucement Théodore qui le remercia de l'avoir accompagné. Ils se saluèrent brièvement avant de se quitter dans un transplanage, où chacun rentra docilement à son domicile.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre mis à jour le 02/12/2017._

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part les ravisseurs et les rares personnages secondaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Il était vingt-trois heures passées lorsque la célèbre journaliste Rita Skeeter s'apprêtait à partir. Elle avait passé toute sa soirée à contempler ses articles devant un verre de vin. Elle adorait son métier. C'était une vraie passion pour elle. Ce soir-là, Rita était nostalgique, cela lui avait donné envie de consulter son classeur qu'elle gardait précieusement dans un tiroir de son bureau où elle rangeait tous les articles qu'elle avait écrits.

Elle venait de mettre sa cape épaisse sur son dos lorsqu'elle entendit un « toc toc » l'obligeant à tourner sa tête vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle aperçut un hibou qui tenait une grande enveloppe marron. Elle se précipita vers la volaille, se demandant qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre à cette heure tardive. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre l'enveloppe du bec de l'oiseau, celui-ci repartit sans attendre une seule seconde, laissant la femme seule face à cette mystérieuse découverte. Peut-être est-ce une personne anonyme qui avait voulu lui faire part des informations qui vaillent la peine d'être publiées ? Ou bien était-ce encore une de ces plaintes qu'elle recevait parfois lorsqu'un lecteur était déçu de ses articles ? Ce n'était pas rare que des sorciers fassent part de leurs impressions ou de leurs découvertes.

À cette pensée, Rita sourit tout en ouvrant la grande lettre. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de parchemin, juste des clichés. Elle les fit glisser sur son bureau lorsqu'elle s'exclama, stupéfaite, face à ces photos animées qui se présentaient sous ses yeux.

« Merlin... »

Malgré la surprise qui se lisait dans son regard, un sourire presque fier s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle décida de remettre à son bureau, prête à travailler de nouveau. Elle avait trouvé le scoop de demain. Et pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde, elle commença à sortir des parchemins afin de faire les premiers brouillons.

Elle n'avait pas peur de faire les nuits blanches, surtout quand elle avait l'exclusivité apportée sur un plateau d'argent...

 **O/O/O**

Harry avait très peu dormi. Il n'arrêtait pas de songer à l'enquête. Il avait fini par avoir un mal de crâne et il avait donc fini la nuit, éveillé, en observant les étoiles. Après sa formation, il avait décidé d'emménager dans un appartement dans un quartier calme et chic. Il avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce trois pièces et il avait tout simplement cédé à son caprice.

C'était dimanche et il était à peine sept heures et demie, qu'il avait déjà son uniforme sur son dos. Dans de rares occasions, Harry travaillait le dimanche. Mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant que Malfoy ne sera pas retrouvé. D'habitude il n'allait au travail qu'à huit heures, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre que tourner en rond dans son appartement, cela le rendait fou. Il décida donc d'aller au travail à pied. Il avait besoin de marcher un peu, de se vider la tête, de voir autre chose que les murs de son appartement.

Quand il arriva non loin du ministère de la magie, il constata une agitation inhabituelle au sein du Pré-à-Lard et comprit en observant autour de lui que cette animation était dû à la _Gazette_. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur du ministère où beaucoup de personnes lisaient le journal en petit groupe. Il accéléra le pas, rentra dans l'ascenseur de justesse où il entendit une conversation révélatrice.

« Quelle horreur, il est complètement humilié.

\- Tu m'étonnes, il y a pleins de photos de lui dans le journal... »

Mais de qui peuvent-ils bien parler ? Il vit un homme redressé son journal et aperçut avec effroi une photo de Malfoy quasiment nu, son corps rempli de blessures en couverture. Il arracha le journal de l'inconnu sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. L'inconnu se révolta tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant ainsi le trois-quarts des gens sortir.

Il jeta un œil à l'article indiqué sur l'enlèvement de Draco Malfoy et découvrit plusieurs photos animées du blond. Ce dernier semblait attaché et la lumière du jour n'était pas très présente, supposant qu'il était prisonnier dans une pièce sombre et sans doute au sous-sol ou dans un grenier.

Furieux par ce journal qui montrait des preuves au grand public de la capture de Malfoy, Harry rendit un peu brutalement le journal à l'inconnu avant de quitter à son tour l'ascenseur.

Il vit Théodore au bout de couloir, les sourcils froncés, le regard toujours vers le journal.

« Théodore ! »

Le concerné releva son regard vers son collègue avant de froncer ses sourcils. Harry savait pourquoi il était mécontent et il se doutait que d'une seconde à l'autre, son coéquipier lâcherait une crise de colère.

« Harry il y a des photos de Draco dans la Gazette !

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Ce sont des preuves qui pourraient grandement nous aider ! Les kidnappeurs se sont servis du journal pour humilier Malfoy, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus...

\- Ces journalistes sont complètement inconscients ! S'énerva-t-il, j'espère que Narcissa n'a pas encore vu la Gazette... Je crains le pire.

\- Allons aux bureaux de La Gazette, on va interroger Rita Skeeter et saisir les photos originales. »

À peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'il vit son collègue prendre ses affaires et se diriger rapidement vers les ascenseurs. Il le suivit sans un mot, pressé lui aussi d'être face à la journaliste.

 **O/O/O**

Depuis une heure environ, de nombreuses lettres arrivèrent sur le bureau de Rita. Cette dernière souriait de toutes ses dents sachant que son journal avait exploser les ventes en un temps record. Actuellement, ses employés essayaient par tous les moyens de négocier le plus rapidement possible avec l'imprimerie magique afin que les milliers d'exemplaires puissent être livrés à temps. Elle remit en place ses lunettes noires et s'appliqua du rouge à lèvres face à son miroir de poche qu'elle venait de sortir. Il fallait être impeccable à toutes occasions. Rita avait réussi à camoufler une partie de ses cernes grâce à un sort et elle se sentit revivre lorsqu'un de ses collèges lui informa qu'une centaine d'exemplaires de la Gazette venait d'être envoyé aux divers kiosques de Pré-à-Lard.

Malgré l'euphorique qui s'était installé depuis tôt ce matin au sein de ses bureaux, Rita entendit une agitation inhabituelle et découvrit non loin d'elle des Aurors rentrer dans l'établissement. Son sourit s'agrandit un peu plus en en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter et d'un de ses collègues. Elle se leva et va à leur rencontre.

« Monsieur Potter.

\- Madame Skeeter. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là. »

Elle savait très bien pourquoi ils étaient là. Bien sûr, ils avaient vu les photos de Draco Malfoy et qu'ils étaient venus pour l'interroger.

« Pour les photos, je présume.

\- Comment les avaient eues ? ! » Demanda furieusement Théodore.

La journaliste observa le jeune homme et le détailla sans gêne de la tête aux pieds. Elle sourit à nouveau tout en passant ses doigts dans une de ses mèches blondes avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Théodore Nott. Pendant un instant, j'avais oublié que vous travaillez pour la section des personnes portées disparues, déclara-t-elle orgueilleusement, et puis je ne révèle pas mes sources !

\- Vous rigolez, j'espère ?! Ces photos sont des preuves importantes pour notre enquête. » Riposta Harry.

Tandis que Théodore lançait un de ses fameux noirs dont il avait le secret à la journaliste et qu'Harry essaya de calmer sa colère, une voix familière retentit dans les locaux. Rita Skeeter fronça ses sourcils et essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait dans ses bureaux.

« Je veux la voir ! Mais laissez-moi passer ! »

Les deux Aurors ainsi que la journaliste observèrent la scène. Ils virent des cheveux blonds avant d'apercevoir le visage tiré par la colère de Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière avait réussi à rentrer dans le bureau de Rita Skeeter. Les collègues de cette dernière avaient finalement décidé de laisser faire, se doutant que l'animosité de Madame Malfoy soit très grande. Ils ne voulaient pas recevoir plus de foudre d'une Malfoy ! Cela serait du suicide pur et dur.

« Madame Skeeter ! Comment osez-vous humilier mon fils avec ces photos sorties de je-ne-sais-où ! Vous n'avez pas conscience des conséquences ! »

C'était la première fois que Rita voyait Narcissa Malfoy aussi en colère. Elle voyait bien que la femme avait des larmes aux bords des yeux, qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout moment à verser des larmes.

« Ça vous amuse d'étaler les malheurs des gens, d'humilier des parents qui s'inquiètent de leur enfant disparu ! Vous ne méritez même pas de continuer à publier vos saletés d'articles, vous n'avez vraiment pas de conscience ! »

Soudainement, elle sentit ses mains s'accrocher sur sa robe, surprise par cette approche qui ne ressemblait pas à Narcissa Malfoy.

« Madame Malfoy, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, essaya Harry d'apaiser la situation

\- Vous connaissez les ravisseurs Madame Skeeter ? Ils vous ont donné ces photos humiliantes de mon fils et au lieu de nous aider à retrouver mon fils, vous avez profité pour faire un joli petit article exclusif sur notre malheur ! J'ai l'impression ça vous excite de voir les gens malheureux, Skeeter ! »

Ses mains se serraient un peu plus sur le vêtement de la journaliste qui observait la noble femme désespérée. Elle voyait les Aurors essayer de calmer la pauvre femme qui, sous l'émotion, tremblait de plus en plus.

« Vous avez des enfants, Madame Skeeter ? Non, je présume. Vous êtes seule, je le sais. Vous ne pensez qu'à vos petits journaux, à votre carrière. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est d'angoisser chaque jour, d'imaginer le pire pour son propre enfant. »

Oui, c'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant, elle n'avait que des relations sans lendemain. Rita était loin du modèle d'une bonne femme de foyer et encore loin d'une femme prête à s'engager avec un autre homme. Le journal, c'était toute sa vie. Elle frissonna en voyant le regard glacial de Narcissa. Elle le fixait intensément l'obligeant à baisser le regard. Elle avait soudainement perdu sa fierté.

« Je vous jure que si on ne retrouve pas mon fils, je vous ferai la peau, vous et votre petit journal adoré. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Rita n'avait pas peur des menaces, elle avait toujours réussi à garder la tête haute face aux personnes qui se permettaient de l'intimider avec leurs grands airs. Rita avait toujours réussi à avancer peu importe les critiques et les jugements que son entourage pouvait dire sur elle. Elle avait déjà reçu des lettres de menace, et même sur le palier de sa porte de son domicile. Mais à cet instant-là, le regard glacial et le murmure frissonnant de Madame Malfoy l'avait complètement pétrifié de crainte. Pour la première fois, Rita Skeeter craignait réellement pour l'avenir de son journal et pour sa vie. Elle se doutait bien que derrière le caractère calme de Narcissa se cachait une mère qui n'hésiterait pas user tout le pouvoir et l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir en sa possession pour protéger et venger son fils. Rita savait désormais que Madame Malfoy ne rigolait pas et qu'elle pourrait voir sa vie s'anéantir du jour au lendemain. Elle déglutit doucement avant d'apercevoir Théodore retirer délicatement la prise de la femme qui la menaçait toujours de son regard noir.

Narcissa s'éloigna enfin de la journaliste qui ne pipait mot. Elle soupira doucement avant de jeter un œil vers Harry. Ce dernier demandait à Théodore de s'occuper de Narcissa dans un autre bureau tandis que Rita observait autour d'elle. Tous ses collègues avaient assisté à la scène et se sentit subitement honteuse d'avoir publié ces photos compromettantes. Certains de ses confrères la jugeaient soudainement du regard comme si c'était un monstre tandis que d'autres murmuraient leur compassion envers Madame Malfoy. Comme elle faisait d'habitude, le regard fier et le visage droit, elle s'installa à son bureau. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix que d'assumer son acte. Elle avait agi sous la pulsion de sa passion pour le journalisme, elle n'avait jamais réellement pris en considération les conséquences que pouvaient avoir cette publication. Elle prenait conscience ; elle avait humilié Draco Malfoy et sa famille devant toute la communauté entière en publiant ces photos en couverture et dans le journal et, sans aucun doute, rendu une fierté inestimable aux Kidnappeurs.

Et puis il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, tout le monde savait que sa passion pour La Gazette était au-dessus de tout, que parfois cette passion la mettait en danger et la rendait complètement inconsciente.

Elle vit le survivant se mettre face à elle et l'entendit soupirer. Elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas fourni les réponses qu'il souhaitait avoir.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de nous révéler vos sources, Skeeter.

\- Je suppose que c'était les ravisseurs, soupira-t-elle, j'ai reçu une enveloppe contenant plusieurs photos de Draco Malfoy hier soir par un hibou inconnu.

\- Vous avez toujours cette enveloppe ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en sortant l'objet de leur conversation de son tiroir, les photos originales sont à l'intérieur. »

Harry jeta un œil à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe avant de sortir lesdites photos. Son cœur se serrait en voyant l'état dégradant de son ennemi. Il avait l'air mal au point et il pouvait voir d'innombrables bleus sur son corps. Il se demandait un instant comment Narcissa avait réussi à tenir le choc face à cette triste découverte. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à voir ces photos atroces en prenant le journal, et savoir que toute la communauté magique les avaient aperçues devait être une grande souffrance pour cette mère digne et forte.

« Bien. Si vous recevez des informations louches qui seraient liées à notre affaire, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir. »

Après cette brève discussion, Harry rejoignit son collègue qui était toujours auprès de Narcissa Malfoy. Cette dernière était plus calme et semblait se remettre de sa colère. Elle était assise sur un siège d'un bureau, buvant de l'eau dans un verre en plastique que Théodore avait réussi à se procurer auprès du personnel.

« Madame Malfoy, je pense que le mieux à faire est de vous reposer. Rentrer chez vous. »

Harry observa autour de lui cherchant une personne des yeux. Il se demandait bien où était l'Auror qui devait rester en permanence avec Narcissa, après tout, il avait pour mission de la protéger. Devinant ce qu'il pensait, Narcissa sourit tristement avant de croiser son regard interrogateur.

« Ne me sous-estimez pas Monsieur Potter, j'arrive souvent à mes fins même s'il s'agit de fausser compagnie à un Auror. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réponse. Il faut dire que Narcissa avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et qu'il fallait mieux ne pas la prendre de haut.

« Bon, ça sera Théodore qui va vous raccompagnez. Cela vous convient ?

\- Parfaitement. Vous avez pris les photos originales ?

\- Oui. Je vais de ce pas les faire examiner. »

Et sans tarder, il salua la mère de Draco ainsi que son coéquipier avant de sortir rapidement des bureaux afin de transplaner jusqu'au ministère de la magie. Il fallait absolument montrer ces preuves à Luna. Cette dernière pourrait lui apporter une grande aide...

 **O/O/O**

Cela empestait l'urine. Depuis la veille, personne n'était revenu voir le captif. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière humiliation et son corps avait fini par s'imprégner de cette odeur forte de l'urine et de ce liquide jaune qui lui collait sur sa peau et sur le boxer à moitié humide. Draco ne savait plus quelle heure il était ni quel jour on était. Il avait fini par perdre la notion du temps malgré les lueurs du jour qui traversaient la petite fenêtre du sous-sol.

Sa fierté en avait pris un coup et ceci l'avait plus que touché en fond de lui. Il n'avait pas supporté cet affront humiliant et il avait fini par craquer dans ses larmes chaudes et bouleversantes. Lorsque ses bourreaux l'avaient laissé comme un vulgaire déchet, enveloppé dans sa propre urine, Draco avait laissé sa fierté de côté et avait pleuré un bon coup.

Un bruit d'un claquement de porte résonna dans la cave avant que des pas ne se firent entendre. Draco n'osa pas relever son regard vers la personne qui se présentait à lui. Il entendait seulement sa voix et savait de qui il s'agissait. C'était Bryan. Il venait de jeter un sort faisant disparaître l'urine sur le sol. Draco sentait le liquide disparaître sous lui avant de sentir son boxer sécher petit à petit.

L'odeur de son urine était moins présente dans l'air tandis que le froissement familier d'un journal arriva aux oreilles de Draco. Il osa jeter un œil à ce qu'il se passait et vit La Gazette entre les mains de son bourreau.

« On parle de toi dans le journal. »

On parlait de lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que le journal disait sur lui ? Était-ce par rapport avec sa disparition comme le dernier article qu'il avait lu ? Tandis que Bryan laissa tomber le magazine à ses pieds, il en profita pour jauger son prisonnier. Ce dernier sentit le regard de son kidnappeur avant d'entendre un bruit suspect d'une fermeture éclair. En jetant un œil vers son bourreau il comprit avec frayeur que ce dernier avait desserré sa ceinture et ouvert sa braguette.

Il se redressa, conscient qu'il devait agir pour éviter les pulsions ingrates de son ravisseur lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied sur sa tête le forçant à rester visage à terre. Bryan profitait pour caresser un peu plus sa peau pâle et parsemée de blessures. Draco frissonna de dégoût.

« Arrêtez, sale pervers !

\- Qui est le plus pervers entre toi et moi ? Celui qui saute plein de nanas sans rien foutre de leurs sentiments, c'est toi Malfoy ! »

Tandis que Bryan glissa sa main sous le sous-vêtement, faisant lâcher un petit cri de stupeur à Draco, ce dernier tenta de bouger, mais ses mains liées à son dos et la forte prise de son agresseur l'empêchèrent de le faire.

C'était vrai, il avait eu beaucoup de brèves liaisons qui ne comportaient pas de sentiments. Il avait couché avec des femmes en les laissant espérer d'un avenir à deux alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était prendre son coup. Il n'était pas un saint, Draco le savait, mais il n'aurait jamais couché avec une fille contre son gré. Il avait tout de même un certain respect envers elles et préférait recevoir un râteau au lieu de forcer la personne à passer dans son lit à faire quelques galipettes.

« Au moins, les femmes avec qui je couche sont consentantes ! » Répliqua-t-il avec haine.

Alors qu'il venait de lâcher sa pensée, il sentit subitement la main de Bryan lui toucher sa verge. Il sursauta avant de lui crier à nouveau de le laisser tranquille. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'un autre homme touchait à ses endroits intimes. Draco avait peur.

« Non, ne me touchez pas ! »

Il pouvait sentir le membre de son bourreau se durcir sur ses fesses encore camouflées par son boxer, le tétanisant d'appréhension. Draco ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il ne voulait pas que Bryan lui fasse des choses horribles qu'il redoutait en son for intérieur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche encore plus, qu'il sente son corps contre le sien. L'unique tissu qui restait encore sur lui glissa progressivement entre ses jambes le rendant complètement nu.

Draco était pétrifié de peur. Il sentait les mains chaudes de son agresseur sur ses fesses nues avant de sentir subitement un doigt rentrer dans son intimité. Il lâcha un petit cri de douleur tout en retenant ses larmes aux bords de ses yeux gris. Chaque glissement de doigt dans l'antre faisait accroître sa douleur. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses cris tandis que la voix doucereuse de Bryan résonna au creux de son oreille droite. Il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède lui caresser le lobe, ce qui le fit grimacer de dégoût.

« C'est tout étroit... Ton corps à l'air d'aimer ça.

\- Non... Arrêtez, ça fait mal... »

Tandis que le souffle tiède de son agresseur caressait toujours son oreille, il sentit un second doigt suivre le mouvement à l'intérieur de lui. Il lâcha une exclamation aiguë avant de sentir la seconde main de Bryan remonter sur son torse et lui tripoter son téton gauche. À ce contact répété, le téton commença à durcir et un sourire morbide étira les lèvres à l'homme.

« Ça t'excite quand je touche là, hein Malfoy. » Murmura-t-il

Draco retint un sanglot alors qu'il se sentait faible face à cet homme qui profitait de son corps. Il se détestait de le laisser faire, il se dégoûtait se faire prendre comme un objet sexuel. Il ne supportait pas sa respiration à son oreille et ces mots qui sous-entendait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite traînée.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtez... Ah ! »

Bryan venait de lui pincer le téton. Il continuait à faire des va-et-vient avec ces deux doigts dans l'intimité du blond qui souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que Bryan arrête de lui faire ces choses abjectes.

« Oh oui, continue de me supplier. »

À ces mots, Draco ne put contenir une larme couler silencieusement sur sa joue. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Était-ce sa faute si ce monstre abusait de lui ? Sûrement songea-t-il...

Draco n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il ne pouvait pousser plus loin ses réflexions obscures, car son agresseur venait de retirer ses doigts de son intimité pour mettre à la place sa verge excitée.

Draco la sentit s'enfoncer durement dans son intimité et cria douloureusement avec d'autres larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il avait tellement mal. Jamais il n'avait senti une pareille souffrance. Draco se sentait sali de l'intérieur. Il se sentait tellement écœurant.

« Putain, tu m'excites... »

Bryan se redressa et mit ses mains sur les hanches de Draco tout en faisant des allées et venues dans le blond qui ne faisait que de gémir avec douleur. Draco voulait parler, mais il ne réussit qu'à pleurer encore plus tellement son intimité lui brûlait.

Les coups de reins ne cessaient de s'enchaîner au grand damne de Draco qui se sentait de plus en plus souillé. Il essayait de bouger ses bras comme si cela pouvait l'aider à supporter ce supplice atroce, mais cela ne faisait que rougir ses poignées trop serrées par la corde. Les va-et-vient étaient plus rapides et plus violents tandis que les râles satisfaits de Bryan résonnaient en échos dans la petite cave.

Cela dégoûtait Draco d'entendre ses grognements de plaisir. Comment un homme pouvait autant prendre de jouissance à abuser un de ses semblables ? Comment un humain pouvait-il adorer faire ce genre de choses ? Ses yeux rougis par ses larmes semblaient fatigués alors que ses muscles étaient contractés par cette terreur que Bryan lui faisait émettre par ses gestes répugnants. Sa fierté était brisée en mille morceaux, ses airs égocentriques et ses sourires narquois étaient dorénavant engouffrés dans cette honte sans nom qu'il l'avait simplement détruit en quelques secondes. Draco n'était plus rien.

Un coup de rein plus féroce que les précédents arracha un cri à Draco alors qu'il sentit subitement un liquide chaud dans son intimité. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que son bourreau venait de jouir à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne put retenir un autre sanglot constatant amèrement que Bryan avait pris plaisir à éjaculer en lui. Il entendit subitement d'autres pas pendant que Bryan s'écarta de lui et su à la grande silhouette qui avançait dans la pénombre de la cave que c'était Jimmy qui venait voir le spectacle.

« Tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Il est comment ?

\- Il est super étroit, il crie comme une pute en manque. »

Il entendit Jimmy rigoler aux éclats avant de le voir ramasser la Gazette sur le sol froid. Il reçut durement le journal en pleine tête avant de le voir tomber en face de son visage toujours à terre où il découvrit avec effroi la couverture. C'était des photos de lui. Ses kidnappeurs avaient envoyé des photos de l'humiliation de la veille à La Gazette ! À ce constat, il ne pouvait que redoubler ses pleurs dans un spasme violent.

« Vas-y, je vais l'essayer. »

À ces mots qu'il venait d'entendre, Draco avait peur de comprendre. Il observa le mat et su, à son pantalon, défait qu'il allait subir des terribles supplices sexuels. Il le vit sortir son membre avant d'écarquiller ses yeux, effrayé.

« Non... » Réagit-il en grelottant

Le sexe de Jimmy était immense, plus grand que celui de Bryan qui lui avait fait connaître tant de maux et de douleurs. Il ne voulait pas revivre cela avec un autre homme. Il ne voulait pas recevoir cette grande verge dans son intimité.

« Non, s'il vous plaît... Non ! »

Tandis qu'il supplia Jimmy de ne pas abuser de lui, ce dernier s'avança dans un sourire malsain vers l'antre déjà dépucelé où un léger fil de sang s'échappait mélanger avec le sperme encore chaud de Bryan. Draco sentit ses grandes mains froides sur ses hanches avant de hurler de douleur en sentant le gros pénis de son agresseur en lui. Jimmy s'était inséré en lui sans préparation provoquant une douleur insurmontable au pauvre blond qui pleurait à nouveau aux éclats.

« T'as raison Bryan, c'est super étroit. »

Comme une évidence, Draco observa la couverture de journal qui était encore auprès de lui, songeant qu'il avait mérité tout ce qui lui arrivait. Les coups de reins étaient plus intenses et plus brutaux, faisant ainsi bouger en va-et-vient le corps meurtri de Draco.

Fixant toujours les photos animées sur le journal, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Bryan auprès de lui. C'était lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur sa joue qu'il releva son regard vers lui, comprenant qu'il voulait souiller aussi sa bouche. Sans attendre, Bryan prit son visage de force, redressant ainsi un peu son corps blessé puis dans un gémissement étouffé, Draco absorba la verge de son agresseur au fond de sa cavité buccale. Ses mains moites s'accrochaient à sa chevelure blonde, l'appuyant et le reculant dans un mouvement singulier. Draco tenta à plusieurs reprises de retirer sa bouche de sa verge, mais à chaque fois il avait l'impression que Bryan glissait encore plus son membre excité sur sa langue rose.

Draco avait envie de gerber. Il avait fini par avaler les gouttes de sperme qui restait sur la verge de Bryan. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à accélérer petit à petit ses allées et venues dans la bouche du prisonnier.

« T'aimes sucer à ce que vois... » Commenta Bryan dans un petit sourire au coin.

Dans un nouvel gémissement étouffé, Draco avait du mal à suivre la cadence de son bourreau, pour cause, sa respiration se faisait plus rare. De plus, les coups de reins de Jimmy lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de crier, mais seuls des sons faibles et asphyxiés se faisaient entendre.

Draco songea soudainement à toutes ces femmes auxquelles elles lui avaient offert cette érotique gâterie. Il se rappelait encore de son plaisir à sentir sa propre verge dans leur bouche, à sentir leur langue caresser longuement et tortueusement son membre. Malgré qu'il y en était contraint, il n'aurait jamais cru être à la place d'une de ses enquêtes à faire des choses qu'il ne pensait jamais faire.

Alors que le rythme des coups de reins se fit plus rapide, Draco sentit les mains de Bryan appuyer sa tête, l'obligeant à prendre toute la verge dans sa bouche. Puis sans avertir, cette dernière fut remplie de semence. Draco ouï son premier agresseur gémir dans un râle satisfait alors que ses mains, toujours tenant sa chevelure claire, l'empêchait de se retirer. Du liquide blanc débordait de ses lèvres alors que Bryan dégagea enfin sa verge de la bouche souillée de Draco. Celui-ci voulut tout recracher, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire, les mains de Bryan relevèrent sa tête où leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Avale. »

Il le vit mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche et Draco songea à le mordre lorsque soudainement l'agresseur retira sa main afin de fermer lui-même sa bouche. Draco essaya de se débattre mais un coup de rein plus brutal, qui venait de toucher sa prostate, l'en empêcha. Il finit par avaler la semence de Bryan, qui, ravit l'insulta une nouvelle fois dans un regard envieux.

« Merlin, je vais venir... » S'écria Jimmy.

Et sans plus tarder, Draco sentit à nouveau du liquide tiède dans son intimité avant d'entendre le robuste bourreau crier sa jouissance dans un râle non retenu et se retirer enfin de lui. Le blond s'effondra totalement sur le sol, épuisé et sali.

Il avait espéré que ses violeurs s'en aillent et qu'ils ne reviennent plus jamais. Il avait songé un instant que tout ce qui venait de se produire était un terrible cauchemar et qu'il allait sortir de ce mauvais rêve d'une seconde à l'autre. Il le fallait, se persuada-t-il...

Malheureusement, la violente prise de Jimmy sur ses jambes le forçant à se retourner vers le plafond brisa ses infimes espoirs.

« Hé regarde Bryan, il est en érection. »

Il sentit la grande semelle d'une chaussure sur son entrejambe avant de comprendre que Jimmy s'amusait à bouger son membre dressé dans tous les sens. Draco grimaça de douleur et essaya de se retenir de jouir. Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à ces monstres sexuels. Il ne voulait pas que ses agresseurs le voient encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était...

« C'est qu'il est tout excité... T'es qu'une petite salope ! T'aimes quand on touche là Malfoy !

\- Non... S'il vous plaît... » Gémit-il

Sans une once de pitié, Jimmy continua sa torture sous le regard observateur et désireux de Bryan. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco jouit honteusement malgré lui. Sa semence se déversa rapidement dans des petits éclats blancs toujours sous leurs regards attentifs et malsains. Le blond se sentit une nouvelle fois humilié, anéanti d'avoir éjaculé devant ses bourreaux. Alors que leurs ricanements résonnèrent dans la cave, Draco laissa à nouveau ses larmes couler sans réussir à les retenir. Inconsciemment, il se mit en position fœtale, tout en essayant de cacher son appareil génital aux deux hommes qui se moquèrent encore de lui.

À cet instant, Draco voulait mourir afin de ne plus ressentir ces sentiments de rabaissements, de cette honte qui le ronge, ne plus entendre leurs railleries.

Draco souhaitait, plus que tout, disparaître.

 **O/O/O**

Il était onze heures lorsqu'Harry et Théodore revinrent du laboratoire de Luna où cette dernière avait analysé les photos et l'enveloppe que Rita Sketter avait reçu la veille. Ils avaient découvert que l'enveloppe n'était pas fabriquée dans une des entreprises sorcières, mais qu'elle venait d'une marque moldu.

Naturellement, Harry avait contacté Hermione par téléphone portable afin de lui faire par de cette subtile découverte. Il savait qu'Hermione connaissait plus de choses que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de la papeterie moldu. Hermione était finalement venue au ministère de la magie où elle avait aperçu l'enveloppe et avait conclu que cette dernière ne se vendait que dans des boutiques indépendantes, dans certaines parties de l'Angleterre. Elle avait avoué qu'elle achetait aussi ce genre d'enveloppes pour son travail et qu'elle profitait à chaque fois qu'elle allait rendre visite à ses parents pour faire le plein de fournitures. Après avoir fourni les explications à Harry, la jeune brune s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était partie. En effet, Hermione gérait un cabinet avec deux autres associés dans la psychologie et dû revenir au plus vite sur son lieu de travail où un patient n'allait pas tarder à arriver à son prochain rendez-vous.

« Hermione a dit qu'elle trouvait ce genre d'enveloppes dans les boutiques PaperChase dans le monde moldu. Draco est sûrement gardé dans une habitation moldu, peut-être proche de cette boutique, déclara Harry.

\- Ouais, il y en a dans le sud de Londres et dans les petits villages campagnards. »

Théodore regardait le mini-rapport de Luna où il informait les composantes de l'enveloppe ainsi que les observations sur les différentes photos animées. D'après une recherche sur ses clichés, les Aurors étaient sûrs que Draco était dans un sous-sol d'un pavillon. Alors que Théodore releva son regard du bilan, il constata que depuis son arrivé, il n'avait pas vu Neville. Il fronça ses sourcils, inquiet. Certes, on était dimanche, mais ce n'était pas une raison de ne pas venir l'épauler au travail. Après tout, Neville lui avait promis qu'il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider à retrouver Draco. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là avec eux ?

« Mais où est Neville ?

\- Oh, il ne pourra pas être là aujourd'hui. »

Il observa Harry détourner le regard vers son bureau et le vit s'installer sur son fauteuil. Il avait le pressentiment que le Survivant lui cachait quelque chose c'était, sans aucun doute, lié à l'absence de Neville.

Il avait l'impression de se sentir trahi et il n'aimait pas du tout ressentir ce genre de chose. Il pouvait comprendre que Neville ait parlé de ses éventuels problèmes avec Harry mais il aurait pensé qu'il était assez proche de lui pour qu'il puisse aussi lui confesser certaines choses. A priori, ce n'était pas le cas, songea Théodore amèrement.

« Ah. Il doit faire quelque chose plus important que nous aider à retrouver Malfoy. » Stipula-t-il d'une certaine mauvaise foi.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Neville d'être absent dans un moment pareil. Ils formaient une équipe on n'était pas censé abandonner un coéquipier lorsque ce dernier avait besoin d'aide et de surcroît, du soutien pour cette enquête difficile.

« Théodore, souffla Harry avant de continuer sur un ton plus sérieux, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Neville d'être absent. Il a des raisons personnelles qui l'obligent à ne pas être là. »

Théodore soupira tout en fermant le rapport et se tourna complètement vers son collègue. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il était un peu jaloux d'Harry. En fait, si, il savait pourquoi il ressentait cette jalousie, mais il ne voulait simplement pas l'assumer. Neville était largement plus proche d'Harry, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis la première année à Poudlard et ils avaient fait la guerre ensemble. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient des amis proches. Il enviait cette complicité. Finalement, en y songeant, Théodore n'était pas spécialement proche de Blaise ou de Draco. C'était plutôt Draco et Blaise qui semblaient avoir une amitié fusionnelle. Parfois il nouait une drôle d'entente avec Pansy, mais ce n'était pas comme Harry et Neville. Loin de là.

Était-il vraiment un cas désespéré lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations humaines ? L'ex Serpentard repoussa ses idées pessimistes et essaya de reprendre son calme. Depuis l'enlèvement de Draco, Théodore avait les nerfs à vif, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le genre du jeune homme, qui était ordinairement posé.

Il s'approcha du bureau d'Harry avant de croiser ses orbes étonnamment verts. Il aurait voulu savoir les raisons de l'absence de Neville, mais puisque c'était de motif personnel, il n'osait pas les demander à son collègue. Après tout, s'il n'était pas au courant, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il y avait bien une explication à ce qui ne sache pas. Peut-être que Neville ne lui faisait pas assez confiance ? Et voilà qu'il retombait dans ses doutes...

« Théodore, arrête de te tracasser, si Neville ne t'a rien dit, c'est simplement pour ne pas t'inquiéter. »

Troublé, Théodore écarquilla ses yeux de surprises. Mais comment Harry pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Pouvait-il lire si facilement en lui comme un livre ouvert ?

« M'inquiéter ? Pourquoi je m'inquiéterai ? répondit d'un air présomptueux.

\- Théodore, à force de te côtoyer, on finit par comprendre comment tu fonctionnes. Ça se voit que tu es contrarié par son absence et que cela t'agace que tu ne saches pas pourquoi.

\- Bien. C'est vrai, admit-il un peu énervé. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si on essayait de retrouver un de mes amis et qu'on a besoin de toute l'équipe pour avancer les recherches. »

Il savait que son comportement pouvait être enfantin et que cela pouvait en énerver plus d'un. Pourtant, c'était assez rare qu'il réagisse de cette façon. D'une certaine manière, cela le touchait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Écoute, j'aurai bien voulu t'expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas avec nous, mais je préfère que ça soit Neville qui te le dise. » Avoua Harry d'un air désolé.

Théodore s'apaisa à ses mots. Harry avait raison, il ne devait pas chipoter pour un rien et demander lui-même les raisons à Neville. Qui sait, peut-être qui aimerait lui en parler. Cela avait l'air sérieux, il avait sûrement des soucis et il espérait simplement que son coéquipier puisse les régler le plus rapidement possible.

 **O/O/O**

Il était treize heures lorsque Théodore arriva dans le quartier pavillonnaire du Londres Sorcier où habitait Neville. Il avait essayé de se retenir de venir mais sa curiosité avait fini par le pousser à sortir du ministère de la magie. Il n'avait jamais été chez lui, mais il se rappelait, lors d'une de ses premières missions, d'avoir passé devant sa maison que sa grand-mère avait donnée après que cette dernière s'était fait interner partiellement dans une maison de retraite.

Il s'arrêta devant l'un des petits pavillons. Celui-ci était fait de pierre tandis que le toit était marron clair. Théodore vit une fenêtre ouverte où une voix féminine et autoritaire émana discrètement jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il semblerait qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec Neville...

Devant la porte, il hésita longuement à appuyer sur la sonnette magique. Il avait peur de regretter de rentrer dans l'intimité de Neville. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa venue. Il aurait peut-être dû lui envoyer simplement un hibou pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Parfois, Théodore ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

« Théodore ? »

À la voix familière de son collègue, il sortit de ses pensées et remonta son regard sur la fenêtre ouverte où il le découvrit.

« Euh... Salut.

\- Salut. Vas-y entre, c'est ouvert. »

Il acquiesça puis amorça la clenche du portail en bois marron et lisse, avant de traverser la petite cour. Il vit apparaître son ami à quelques mètres de lui avec un sourire maladroit sur ses lèvres.

« Désolé, il y a un peu de bazar.

\- T'inquiète. »

Neville le laissa entrer à l'intérieur puis ferma la porte. Théodore entendit une radio magique où de la musique classique résonna doucement dans un coin du salon. Il aperçut une vielle dame, assis sur une chaise auprès de la table de la salle à manger où elle semblait tricoter un début de pull.

« Grand-mère, voici Théodore. C'est un de mes collègues.

-Bonjour madame. » Salua le brun.

Seuls des marmonnements sortirent de la bouche de la vielle dame. Théodore croisa le regard désolé de son ami avant que ce dernier ne lui propose quelque chose à boire. Avec politesse, Théodore refusa tandis qu'il le vit rentrer dans la cuisine ouverte. Il le suivit silencieusement.

« Désolé, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

Tandis que Neville rangeait de la vaisselle propre dans un placard, Théodore profita pour l'observer. Il avait remarqué des cernes accentués, soulignant ses yeux foncés ainsi qu'une légère barbe naissante. Il semblerait que Neville n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et qu'il avait négligé son apparence par faute de temps.

« J'ai vu les photos dans la Gazette, c'est vraiment horrible.

\- Ouais tu peux le dire...répondit amèrement, en plus Narcissa a menacé Rita Skeeter.

\- J'imagine bien la scène... Comment avance l'enquête ?

\- Ça avance doucement. On essaie de localiser le lieu où les ravisseurs gardent Draco.

\- Vous avez réussi à trouver des indices sur les photos ?

\- Ouais, on est sûr que Draco est caché dans un sous-sol d'un pavillon et que...

\- Neville ! » Interrompit la voix d'Augusta.

Le petit-fils soupira doucement avant de quitter la cuisine tandis que Théodore le suivit discrètement.

« Emmène-moi dehors.

\- Enfin grand-mère, on est sorti ce matin, repose-toi un peu.

\- Quoi ? Je veux sortir ! Tu ne veux pas que ta pauvre grand-mère prenne l'air ?! Petit-fils indigne ! »

Théodore n'aurait jamais cru que la grand-mère de Neville aurait un caractère trempé et autoritaire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le rabaissait et cela ne plaisait guère à Théodore qui souhaitait avidement défendre son collègue.

« Je veux ma canne. »

Obéissant, Neville prit ladite canne qui était posée à côté du canapé en velours au bout de la pièce et l'emmena auprès d'Augusta. Cette dernière la prit sans remercier Neville qui essaya à nouveau de convaincre sa grand-mère de se reposer encore un peu.

« Non, je veux sortir !

\- Et si tu prenais l'air dans le jardin, on sortira plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Hein ? Neville, pas de négociation avec moi !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je finis de ranger la vaisselle et on sort. » Céda Neville, las.

Pour seule réponse, Augusta acquiesça dans un petit marmonnement avant de poser sa canne sur la table et de reprendre son tricot. Alors que Neville repartit dans la cuisine, Théodore ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la vieille dame. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en mousseline sous un gilet en fourrure épaisse et des chaussures pointues. Ses cheveux gris étaient attachés en un chignon français où des petites mèches rebelles entouraient son visage tiré par les rides. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se fichait de sa présence, mais il se trompait lourdement.

« Vous avez quoi à me fixer comme ça ? Vous savez que c'est malpoli... »

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait et déjà, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle osait parler de politesse alors qu'elle n'était pas foutue de lui dire un simple bonjour. Il jura intérieurement puis se força un sourire hypocrite.

« C'est sûr que vous avez de la marge niveau politesse, ironisa-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas à recevoir des leçons de moral d'un rejeton frustré. »

Il tiqua à l'expression « rejeton frustré » songeant que cette irritante vieille avait pesé sur ses derniers mots. Et en quoi il était frustré, d'abord ?!

« Parce que vous pensez que tout vous ait permis. Ne croyez surtout pas que vous avez un prétexte de lancer des critiques à qui bon vous semble. »

Il eut pour réponse un mauvais regard et ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Il avait du mal à croire que Neville vivait avec une personne pareille ! Durant un court instant, il imagina son ami se faire exploiter par sa grand-mère sous les commentaires rabaissant de cette dernière. Il grimaça et songea que décidément, Neville était vraiment courageux de supporter cette vieille grincheuse.

« Hum. Vous êtes tous les mêmes. »

Théodore sourcilla d'incompréhension, se demandant silencieusement de quoi Augusta pouvait bien sous-entendre.

« Comme si vous montrez le bon exemple, vous et tous ces autres Aurors... Marmonna-t-elle

\- Les Aurors montrent l'exemple en protégeant les personnes vulnérables ou en danger. Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. »

Une nouvelle fois, il reçut un mauvais regard de la part d'Augusta et essaya de cerner le commentaire de cette dernière. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre cette drôle de femme.

« Et c'est comme cela qu'on pousse des personnes naïves et rêveuses comme Neville à devenir Auror. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il en assez souffert ?! Si cela continue comme cela, il finira comme ses parents... Un cinglé !

\- Attendez, vous lui en voulez d'être un Auror ?! » S'étonna Théodore.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée résonna dans la cuisine interrompit la discussion tumultueuse des deux protagonistes. Inquiet, le jeune homme rejoignit rapidement son collègue et le découvrit la main mutilée. Il comprit à la vue des morceaux de porcelaine que Neville avait brisé une assiette et cela avait, par la même occasion, coupée sa paume.

« Tu saignes ! »

Il vit une boîte à mouchoir non loin de lui et en piocha plusieurs avant de prendre la main de Neville afin de compresser la blessure. Quant à Neville, il semblait soudainement ailleurs. Il laissa son ami prendre soin de sa blessure avec un sort pour soulager la douleur soudaine et pour désinfecter. Il en profita pour disparaître d'un coup de baguette l'assiette cassée éparpillée en plusieurs morceaux sur le carrelage avant de s'inquiéter à nouveau de l'état de son coéquipier.

« Ça va ? Tu as mal ? »

Neville répondit non de la tête alors que Théodore soupira doucement en croisant le regard terne de son ami. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Neville ?

\- J'ai écouté la conversation...»

Théodore se sentit honteux. Il avait réagi spontanément avec sa grand-mère sans penser aux conséquences qui découleraient auprès de Neville. Il voulait s'excuser malgré sa fierté qui l'opposait fortement.

« Neville, je...

\- Faut dire aussi que ma grand-mère a toujours été opposé à ce que je devienne Auror, interrompit-il involontairement, mais je peux comprendre qu'elle ait peur que quelque chose m'arrive. Après tout, c'est un métier à risques. »

Théodore affirma ses dires dans un acquiescement et songea que malgré le caractère insupportable d'Augusta, cette dernière cachait une angoisse sourde de perdre son petit-fils. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient Aurors et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu prendre en charge leur fils unique. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi Neville avait toujours vécu chez son aïeule lorsqu'il était enfant et n'avait jamais osé demander les raisons. Il avait longuement supposé que ses parents étaient morts, mais lorsqu'Augusta avait sous-entendu que ceux-ci étaient devenus dingues, il se demanda silencieusement si c'était vraiment le cas. Peut-être qu'elle exagérait, qu'elle le disait dans le sens où ils étaient accros au travail, qu'ils préféraient leur métier plutôt qu'à leur fils... Au fil des pensées, des hypothèses vinrent à nouveau dans sa mémoire.

« En plus, je me suis disputé avec elle hier, lorsque je suis venu la chercher dans sa maison de retraite, confessa-t-il, elle me reprochait de trop travailler et de l'abandonner trop souvent le week-end avec ses colocataires.

\- Ah ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle vivait avec toi tous les week-ends. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui au bureau ?

\- Ouais, souffla-t-il, je ne pouvais pas à nouveau négocier avec le directeur, déjà que je dois régler les frais en retard de la maison de retraite, je n'avais pas trop le choix de prendre sur mes heures de travail. C'est un miracle que j'ai réussi pour hier. »

Théodore écarquilla ses yeux de surprise en découvrant cette confession. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Neville serait endetté. Il comprit, maintenant, les allusions d'Harry lorsque ce dernier lui avait avoué que seul le maladroit sorcier pouvait révéler ses problèmes. Ce n'était pas le genre d'information qu'un ami pouvait dévoiler à une autre personne.

« Neville, je peux t'aider et...

\- Non. Je ne veux pas. »

Il vit son regard se changer et lu une sorte de pudeur mélangée à de la détermination. Ah, ces Gryffondors, ils ne veulent jamais accepter l'aide de quelqu'un... Toujours à vouloir affronter les situations seuls.

« Écoute Théodore, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. Je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-il avant de continuer sur un ton plus interrogatif, ta grand-mère est au courant ? »

En voyant le regard fuyant de son ami qui dirigeait sur sa blessure et le silence qui tombait brusquement, il comprit qu'Augusta ne savait rien.

« Elle n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ouais... Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler devant elle...

\- Je ne dirais rien. » Assura-t-il d'une voix calme.

Un silence étrangement gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Théodore se sentait misérable d'avoir pensé que Neville ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Après tout, c'était son coéquipier, il risquait sa vie pour le couvrir tout comme il le faisait pour lui lors des quelques missions périlleuses qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer dans leur métier. Il s'insulta mentalement d'idiot pour n'avoir jamais remarqué quoique ce soit qui pouvait trahir le comportement de son ami par rapport à ses problèmes personnels. S'il avait su plus tôt, peut-être que Neville ne serait pas là, à galérer et à gérer seul ses soucis financiers ? Est-ce qu'Harry savait depuis longtemps ? Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, frustré par tous ces remords qui s'infiltraient en lui. Il n'osait pas lui demander de combien de temps remontait la facture impayée de la maison de retraite et préférait rester silencieux, par peur d'empirer cette situation déconcertante.

« Neville ! T'as fini ? »

La voix d'Augusta sortit les deux jeunes hommes de leurs pensées respectives. Neville sursauta doucement avant de quitter la cuisine afin de rejoindre sa grand-mère. Théodore ne savait plus s'il devait partir ou rester. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui l'avait un peu troublé et il se sentait stupidement impuissant. Il soupira doucement avant de s'avancer vers l'encadrement de la porte où il s'appuya discrètement sur le côté. Il observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Oui, on va sortir. Tu veux prendre ton chapeau ? »

Tandis qu'il voyait Neville s'activer dans le salon, il songea à la réaction récente d'Augusta à propos de Neville et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de compassion pour elle. Après tout, elle s'inquiétait pour son petit-fils, même si elle le montrait d'une mauvaise façon. Il vit Neville arrivé à sa hauteur, sa main ébouriffant sa chevelure noire.

« Oh, désolé Théodore, on va sortir. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais je ne crois pas que cela plairait guère à ma grand-mère. Puis de toi à moi, je crois que tu as mieux à faire que de rester avec une mamie hargneuse. »

Il revit le fameux sourire maladroit qu'il affichait si souvent sur ses lèvres. Théodore lui rassura qu'il allait partir et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être accompagné jusqu'à la porte. Après avoir salué son ami, il commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il entendit un « C'est quoi cette blessure Neville ! Que tu peux être maladroit... » d'une voix aiguë, le faisant sourire malgré lui. Il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter et cela rassura le jeune homme, sachant que Neville pouvait compter sur Harry et lui à tout moment.


	5. Note d'information

Bonjour !

Je vous informe que j'ai trouvé une bêta pour m'aider à corriger mes chapitres. Le premier a été revu et je compte revoir les trois autres chapitres avant de poster la suite.

Je profite pour rassurer certains lecteurs que je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction malgré que les chapitres ne sont pas publiés de façon régulière.

La fiction est toujours en cours d'écriture et compte 13 chapitres actuellement qui attendent d'être relus et corriger.

Je profite également de cette note pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favoris ! J'ai été très surprise de voir autant de commentaires sur chapitre !

Merci beaucoup, ça me motive encore plus pour écrire !

A bientôt !

Oohfemmeluxieuse.


End file.
